A Whole New Life Return of the Black Moon Family
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Finished (re-write planned): This story comes after 'The Queen Takes the Throne'. It is set in Crystal Tokyo where Serena and Darien are the King and Queen. What Wicked Lady's back? But that means...
1. Default Chapter Title

The Return of the Black Moon Family  
  
by Pokahydee (pokahydee@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball Z was created by Akirya Toriyama. I do not claim rights to the characters this is just a little something that was created in this screwed up head of mine. Please do not sue me *gets down on knees and begs*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Rini!" Queen Serenity snapped sharply, getting the young child's attention. "Stop that!"   
  
Rini was pulling the flowers out of the garden by the roots.   
  
"I'm sorry Mommy." She said, her eyes cast to the ground. She looked at her dirty hands and immediately felt bad for destroying the beautiful flowers that the garden worked so hard to keep beautiful.   
  
Queen Serenity looked sternly at the child and said sharply.   
  
"Now you apologize to Mrs. Han for destroying her lovely work."   
  
Rini looked at the woman trying to save the flowers and her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't know that she had caused so much pain just because she pulled up a few flowers.   
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Han I wasn't thinking when I did it I didn't know I would cause so much pain." Rini's eyes were cast down at the ground and her tears started to flow. Mrs. Han didn't say anything, she just looked at the child and could tell that it was a sincere apology.   
  
"Now." Queen Serenity started, still looking at her daughter sternly. "You go to your room and think about what you did."   
  
"Yes mama." She said. She turned and headed in the palace, her pink pig tails bouncing as she walked. Her shoulders hunched with her ruby red eyes on the ground.   
  
Queen Serenity sighed and turned her attention back to the gardener trying to salvage her ruined flowers.   
  
"I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Han." Queen Serenity said, kneeling beside the woman to help her.   
  
"It's okay." She said. "She's just a child, she didn't know any better."   
  
"She should know better, though." Queen Serenity said, more to herself than to the woman. "She'll one day, be the Queen, she has to have a respect for all living things. Plants as well as animals and people." Queen Serenity thought about what the future would be like if her daughter grew up to be an evil Queen. The thought of it really scared her. She had seen Rini as Wicked Lady before when she was young. She knew Rini was strong from the day she was born. Her hair was a bright blond when she was born, but when she was laid in Serenity's arms, her hair was a soft pink.   
  
"Your Highness? Are you okay?" Queen Serenity heard the woman ask, snapping her out of her daze.   
  
"I I'm sorry." Queen Serenity stammered. "I was just thinking about something. I'm going to go lay down for a while."   
  
"As you wish, your Majesty." Mrs. Han said. Queen Serenity stood up and walked back towards the palace. I have the strangest feeling. Serenity thought. I can't explain what it is, but it's really strange.   
  
Queen Serenity stepped into her room and laid down on the bed. It had been only a few weeks since Rini had come back from the past. Prince Diamond and Wise Man had been beaten and Queen Serenity had been awakened. My dear Rini, I sense something strange about you... something I can't explain. She thought, drifting into a deep sleep.   
  
*Serenity was in an open field of beautiful flowers. The humming of the bees made the day seem better. The sun shone down on her face, warming her skin.   
  
"What a beautiful day." She said to herself, running through the field. As she ran, the sky grew dark and black clouds began to roll in. "What's going on?!?!" She cried.   
  
Lightening struck near her, causing her to jump. She ran for cover, but couldn't find anything, not a tree, not a house.   
  
"What's going on?!?! Where am I?!?!" She cried, running as rain began to pelt her body. Her hair stuck to her face and water dropped off the end of her nose.   
  
"Darien!!!" She called, seeing a man in front of her. She ran towards him and realized that it wasn't Darien. The man's muscles were bulging under his shirt and he wore a type of armor that looked really familiar. She looked at him and couldn't make out his face.   
  
"Serena" The man said. The man reached out his hand to her and she reluctantly took it. She trusted him for some reason, she didn't know why though. He held her soft, frail hand in his own, kissing it lightly.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked, trying to see his face.   
  
"That is something you're going to have to find out yourself." He said, his voice was deep and had a touch of arrogance in it.*   
  
Serena's head shot up from the pillow. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around her and say she was in her bed, her husband wasn't in the room at the time.   
  
"It... it was only a dream" She said. "...But it was so real that man... he seemed so... so familiar."   
  
Serenity climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. "Maybe it will calm me down if I eat something."   
  
Serenity entered the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator.   
  
"Your Majesty..." A voice said behind her. "Let me get that for you." It was one of the servants.   
  
"No, it's okay. I can serve myself. You don't have to go to all that trouble." Serenity said as she continued to root through the refrigerator. She pulled out a few things and a pan. She put the pan on the stove and began to cook. She glanced at the clock. It read 10:30. It's gotten that late? I didn't think I slept that long. She thought as she began to cook something to eat. Darien must be putting Rini to bed.  
  
"Good evening dear." A voice said behind her. It was Darien's voice. "Why don't you let the cook do that?" He said, coming up behind her, kissing her cheek.   
  
"It's okay. It's getting late, I didn't want to bother him." She said as she continued to cook a snack. Serenity flashed one of her famous, award-winning smiles. He couldn't help but smile back. She turned her attention back to what she was doing, her smile turning into a frown. Her brow creased in a worry line.   
  
"What's wrong dear?" Darien asked, seeing the worried look on Serenity's face.   
  
"Huh?" She said. "What was that?"   
  
"I asked you what's wrong." He stated.   
  
"Oh nothing's wrong." She said again getting a worried look on her face. He wouldn't understand how she was feeling, she couldn't tell him. She felt that all of her friends were trying to keep something from her, but she didn't know what. They all had children of their own and were living on the planets that they ruled. She didn't see them very much anymore.   
  
"I know there's something wrong... I also know that you're not going to tell me what!" He practically yelled. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Serenity watched him go. Why did I ever marry him? She asked herself. Was it because he was one day going to be the father of my child? Or was it something else...   
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
-Capsule Corp.-  
  
Everyone had just returned home from a huge battle. There was going to be a big party. Bulma had said that Vegeta could stay at Capsule Corp. and they were all going to have a big picnic.   
  
"Should we invite Serena?" Asked Bulma as she began planning it.   
  
"We haven't heard from Serena in years." Goku said. "Can you find her?"   
  
"I know where she's at." Said Bulma. "She lives in Crystal Tokyo. She's the Queen, remember?"   
  
"Serena? A Queen?" Goku began to bust up laughing. "Yeah right! Serena can't even walk and chew gum without falling flat on her face!!" He said. His laughter could be heard throughout Capsule Corp. He felt his footing go and felt himself falling. He hit his head on a lamp and fell to the floor, with a thud. The whole place rattled as he hit the ground.   
  
"Owe!" He cried, rubbing his head where he'd hit it.   
  
"I swear, you and Serena should have been related." Bulma said, turning back to her planning.   
  
Goku stood up, thinking of his sister Serena. He had had a dream earlier right after he had returned. A bunch of women in fancy dresses had told him not to say anything about Serena being his sister. It would be really bad if anyone were to find out about it. He had a feeling something awful would happen if it got out.   
  
"Let's see we'll need 50 coolers" Bulma continued counting and making calculations as to how much food they would have to bring.   
  
Goku turned his attention away from her as he heard a grunt. It was Vegeta. He entered the room, his usual scowl on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.   
  
"I don't know why you have to plan these stupid things." He said, not looking very interested. "Why would you want to sit around with a bunch of goody-goody's all day?"   
  
Goku and Bulma just ignored him. They were used to the way Vegeta acted.   
  
"Humph" Said Vegeta. "Fine, I can take a hint." He said. He turned around and walked out the way he had come in.   
  
He turned the corner and headed for his room. He walked into the room and laid down on the bed. He had a strange feeling about this 'Queen Serena' they had been talking about. He hadn't even seen a picture, but the name seemed so familiar.   
  
"I might as well take a nap. I don't have anything better to do." He said. He walked into his room and laid down on the bed, his eyes closing as he lay motionless. Maybe this feeling I've been having lately will go away. He thought as he fell into a troubling dream.   
  
*"Prince Vegeta" A voice said. It was a woman, from the sound of it.   
  
"Who's there?!?!" He demanded searching for an answer. He was standing before a huge building of some sort. There was a balcony high above, he saw the source of the voice high on the balcony. There was a woman standing there in a long dress. She had long hair done up in two odangoes that was blowing in the breeze, but he couldn't make out her face or even the color of her hair.   
  
"Prince Vegeta" The voice said once again. "You have come for me"   
  
"Who are you?" He asked, still trying to make out her face.   
  
"You must find me you must set me free you must or" She said, a tear falling from her eye. He say the tear as it shone on her face, it began to glow a low white light. "Please Prince Vegeta I need your help find me"   
  
"Princess what's your name?" He asked, seeing the silhouette of the thin, frail woman.   
  
"It doesn't matter what my name is you must find me you must set me free once again" He voice faded and when Vegeta opened his eyes, all he saw was white.*  
  
Vegeta's head flew up off the pillow. "Who was that girl?" He asked himself. "She looked so familiar."   
  
Vegeta got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Bulma was in there, still planning the picnic.   
  
"Who is this Serena girl!" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"Huh? Serena? She's Goku's friend." Bulma said, not looking at him. "They met when he was about 14 years old."   
  
"Where does she live?" He demanded.   
  
"She lives in Crystal Tokyo." She said, as she continued with her planning. "Maybe you could go and invite her to the picnic. No wait, we shouldn't bother her though, she's got a lot on her mind, being Queen and all."   
  
"Queen?" He looked confused. "Queen of what?"   
  
"She rules over Crystal Tokyo and protects us all. Her name is Queen Serenity now." Bulma said. "She was the Moon Princ.."   
  
She was cut off short when she looked over her shoulder and Vegeta was gone. "He has no manners. He didn't even let me finish what I was saying before he left. Humph!"   
  
"Tokyo is a few more minutes away." He said to himself. He looked around and soon a huge rainbow colored, crystal palace appeared before him. "That must be the palace she was talking about."   
  
Vegeta flew in for a closer look and saw a woman dressed in white. She was in the garden with a small child that had pink hair.   
  
"Is that the girl from my dream?" He asked himself, remembering the two odangoes. "Not many grown woman do their hair like that, so it has to be her."   
  
He watched as the little girl ran into the palace, he landed with a soft thud behind the beautiful woman. She spun around to meet his gaze.   
  
"Who are you?!?!" She demanded, her face twisting into a look of anger. "Who sent you?!?!"   
  
He didn't say a word. He just looking into her big blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. There was something really familiar about this woman.   
  
"I asked you a question!!" She snapped, her eyes narrowing in on him. "Who sent you!!!"   
  
"I heard you woman!!" He shouted, his face twisting in anger. "Don't talk to me like that!!"   
  
"I asked you a simply question! Who sent you?!" She demanded, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"No one sent me!!" He shouted at her, also getting into a fighting stance. He began to power up, his hair turning a yellowish blond color.   
  
She didn't realize it, but she too, was powering up. It was almost like a natural instinct, when her family or friends were in danger. Her tail lashed behind her and she was surrounded in a white light. Her hair grew in length, about three feet was hanging on the ground. Her hair changed from it's soft blond color, to a bright white.   
  
"I warned you..." She said, her power level rising. "I'll destroy you, if you don't tell me why you just came into this garden!"   
  
"I told you already." He said. "No one sent me, I came here out of my own free will. Bulma sent me to ask you to a picnic she's having."   
  
"Bulma?" Serenity said, remembering at once the woman with green hair. "You know... Bulma?"   
  
"Yeah, I live with her." He said, her face dropped and her hair turned back to its original color.   
  
"I haven't heard from her in years. How's Goku?" She asked. "And Gohan? And Krillin? And.." He cut her off.   
  
"They're all fine, now are you going to go?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"What a second... If you know Bulma, what's your name? I'm sure I'd remember someone as arrogant as you seem to be." She said, getting a suspicious look on her face. "Or are you someone from the Nega-Moon trying to trick me with your little game?" He eyes hardened as she tried to sense if he was telling the truth. She couldn't sense anything in this man. He was so cold.   
  
"I'm not from some Nega-Moon or whatever. I'm from a planet named Vegeta." He said, uncrossing his arms he peered down at her. His cold black eyes narrowed on her sending a cold shiver down her back.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" A voice cried.   
  
"Rini!" Serenity cried seeing the pink pig tails bobbing as Rini ran up to her.   
  
"Who's that man?" Rini asked, jumping into her mothers arms.   
  
"I don't know, but don't worry darling, everything will be okay." She said, looking down into the child's ruby red eyes. Serenity set down the young Princess who immediately ran and hid behind her mother's legs. "You better not be lying."   
  
"Stupid woman, why would I lie?!?! I have no reason to!!" He cried at her. A sob escaped from Rini's throat.   
  
"Leave my Mommy alone, you big bully!" Rini cried, the crescent moon appearing on her forehead. With a burst of power, Rini ran towards the arrogant man. Her white tail flew out behind her and her body was surrounded in a pink light.   
  
"Rini NOO!!" Serenity screamed, seeing her daughter head for the man.   
  
The man didn't even move, he waited for the child to get to him and merely stopped her from hitting him. He lifted her off the ground and looked into her eyes.   
  
"You've got quite a high power level for a child." He said, setting her down on the ground. Rini ran back over to her mother, and threw her arms around her. Serenity knelt down, scooping the small child up into her arms once again.   
  
"What's going on out here?!?!" A voice cried.   
  
"Darien!!" Serenity screamed, seeing her husband appear out of nowhere. She looked back to see that the man had disappeared. He was there one second and gone the next. "Who was that man?" She asked herself out loud.   
  
"What man?" Darien demanded, his eyes narrowing on her.   
  
"No one, I must have imagined someone was here." She said quietly. She knew better than to mention another man around him. He got really mad when she even mentioned another mans name. Why is he so worried? She asked herself. He always spazzes out like I'm going to leave him for someone else or something.  
  
"Come on dear." He said, guiding her back into the palace, Rini still lay in her arms, almost asleep. He went to Rini's room with Serenity. He kissed Rini lightly on her forehead after Serenity laid her in her bed. Darien left the room while she staying, watching her child sleep. She looks so peaceful. She thought to herself. Let's hope all is calm for some time to come.  
  
As she stepped out of the room, Darien was waiting for her. She walked out and he took her hand, leading her to their chambers. They entered into the room and Darien turned and looked at her face. Her eyes drooped to the floor and her hands were at her sides. He drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor, her face stung from where his hand had struck her.   
  
"You little tramp!" He growled, picking her up. He held her tightly by the shoulders. "Who is he?!?!" He demanded, his face twisting into a look of rage. "Who is he?!?!" He demanded, shaking her.   
  
"Let go of me!!" She cried.   
  
"Who is he?!?!" He again demanded. "Is it that Goku guy?" He demanded, shaking her again.   
  
"You're hurting me!!!" She cried, his fingers pinched into the soft skin of her shoulders, causing her to wince in pain.   
  
"Tell me who he is!?!?!" He demanded, throwing her to the floor. He slapped her again, trying to get her to talk.   
  
"Stop it!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "There's no one!!"   
  
"I know there is, now you better tell me who or I'll" He raised his hand to slap her once more, but he stopped and realized what he had done. He looked down at his battered wife and without a word, left the room.   
  
Serenity stood up, tears streaming down her face. It was the middle of the afternoon, but she was making plans to leave. She stayed away from Darien for the rest of the day, but when night fell, she went into Rini's room.   
  
"What happened Mommy?" She asked, looking at her mothers once beautiful face.   
  
"Nothing, darling, I... I fell down the stairs and hit my face on a table at the bottom." She lied, not wanting to tell her daughter the awful truth. I've got to get my daughter out of here. She thought. If he can hit me, then he can hit our little Rini.  
  
"Do you want to play dolls?" Rini asked, her face lighting up.   
  
"Sure, but only for a little while. It's getting close to your bed time." Serenity said, smiling at her little Rini.   
  
Darien opened the door to Rini's room to find his wife laying asleep next to his daughter. He didn't regret what he had done. He had to keep her in line. He couldn't lose her now, he'd worked so hard to make sure he ended up with her. He walked out of the room, closing the door silently.   
  
Serenity peeked open one eye and say that he was gone. She packed a bag of clothes and a few toys for Rini and put the bag on her back. She picked up a sleeping Luna and Artemis and placed them on top in the bag, careful to leave the top open a little to allow air to enter. She picked up Rini's sleeping form and held her close to her, careful not to awaken her. She threw a dark cape over her, her daughter, and the bag. She was careful to cover her face. She crept to the window and opened it silently and just as silently she stepped out and closed the window.   
  
I have to get Rini away from this place. Serenity thought. I can't bear to see my only daughter get hurt. She crept towards the stone wall that surrounded the castle and with one easy jump, went sailing over the top. She stayed hidden in the shadows that aligned the streets so no one would recognize her. No one knew she was gone. When she got outside of city limits, she flew into the air, heading for Capsule Corp.   
  
-Capsule Corp.-  
  
"What happened?" Bulma demanded as soon as Vegeta entered Capsule Corp. He didn't say a word.   
  
"Humph." Was all he said.   
  
"Is she coming?!?" Bulma demanded.   
  
"I dunno Woman!" He shouted. "She didn't know who I was okay?!?!" Bulma growled at Vegeta.   
  
"You're such a total jerk!" Bulma yelled. "You probably scared her!! Why can't you just be nice to someone for once!!"   
  
"Shuttup Woman!!!" He shouted back. This went on for several minutes later until Goku intervened.   
  
"Hey, calm down. If she comes, she comes. If she doesn't, she doesn't." Goku said *sweat drop*.   
  
The two of them just gave up. It wasn't worth the trouble. It was starting to get late.   
  
"What took you so long anyway?!?!" Bulma demanded, looking sternly at Vegeta.   
  
"You're not my mother, but if you must know, I was out training!" He spat out. They were staring at each other with daggers in their eyes. ChiChi, Gohan, and Goku just sighed a sweat drop appeared on each persons head. There was a knock at the door and ChiChi got up to answer it.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4  
  
"Hello?" ChiChi said, peering out at a woman wearing a white dress. "Queen Serenity?" She gasped.   
  
"Huh?" Went through all the people that were left in the room. Bulma stood up and walked to the door, letting Serenity into the house.   
  
"Serena!" She cried, about to throw her arms around her until she saw the sleeping child. Serenity put a finger to her lips, quieting everyone. Bulma motioned for Serenity to follow her. She took her to a guest room where Serenity placed Rini on the bed, pulling the blankets up. She opened up the bag and took out Rini's favorite stuffed animal and placed it under her arm. After kissing Rini lightly on the forehead, she followed Bulma out of the room.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked as they walked back to the main room.   
  
"I... I needed to get away from the palace for a while." She said, not looking at Bulma. She kept her face hidden under the dark cloak, so she wouldn't see the bruises. They entered the room and sat down.   
  
"Let me take that." Bulma said, referring to the cloak around Serenity's shoulders.   
  
"No that's okay." She said, pulling the cloak over her face. "I'm fine."   
  
This doesn't make sense. Bulma thought to herself. Why would Serena come in the middle of the night, with her daughter? Unless...   
  
"Come with me." Bulma said, taking Serenity's hand. She took her to a small room and took the cloak off of her. She looked at Serenity's face and gasped when she saw the bruises. "What happened to you?" She cried out, gasping at the black and blue color that started on her right eye and continued down her cheek until it met her chin.   
  
"It... it was Darien." She stammered. Tears flooded her eyes as she told Bulma the whole story. How Vegeta had come and what Darien had done to her after he left. After she was done spilling what had happened to her, Bulma spoke.   
  
"Let's see..." She started. "We could hide the Queen, or we could disguise her and take her back to Goku and ChiChi's place and hide."   
  
Bulma and ChiChi were busy cooking away. Rini jumped up in the chair next to Gohan and began to talk to him about the palace. They hit it off right away, even though Rini was so much younger than he was. Serenity went to help cook breakfast and Vegeta was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Serenity asked.   
  
"He never eats with us." Said Bulma, thinking nothing of it. It was normal for him not to be around. He was always so cold and so distant from everyone else. He never said very much, he kept to himself most of the time, which made everyone think he's cold.   
  
"Oh, okay." Serenity said, stirring a pan on the stove. "Do you really need this much food?" Serenity asked, seeing all the food.   
  
"Oh yeah, with three Saiyan's eating, this is just a little snack." ChiChi said. Just then, Vegeta entered the room and sat down at the table. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face frozen in its normal scowl. He didn't say a word, but he kept his eyes on Serenity, who didn't really seem to notice. He watched her every move, studied the way she did things.   
  
"Why are you staring at my mom?" A small voice said.   
  
"Huh?" Vegeta didn't realize that the girl was sitting there.   
  
"You've been staring at my mom since you came in here." She said, looking at the man. " I just wanted to know why?"   
  
"It's none of your business, brat!" He snapped.   
  
"Well excuusssee me!" She said in reply. "It was just a question, you don't have to get so mean."   
  
A growl escaped the back of his throat and he felt like strangling the little girl. He refrained from doing anything though. He kept his anger low, he wasn't going to blow up again. He just turned his face away and ignored the little girl. Rini stuck out her tongue at Vegeta, he sent an evil glance her way when he sensed her looking at him.   
  
Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the little girl. She started to laugh at the top of her laughs. She held her stomach, trying to stop herself from laughing. She fell to the ground, hitting her head on the table on the way down. This sent an echo of laughter though out the rest of the people except for Vegeta.   
  
"Owe, that really hurt." She said, rubbing her head still on the floor. Goku walked over and offered his hand to help the fallen Queen, laughter shook his body. Serenity slapped his hand away. "So, you think this is funny too?"   
  
He started busting up again and wound up on the floor next to her, rubbing his head as well. This made everyone burst out laughing once again.   
  
"I swear.." ChiChi said, laughter shaking her body. "The two of you should have been related."   
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open when she said this. Why does that fit? They SHOULD be related!?!? It doesn't make sense!?!? They're so much alike?!?! How can that be, though!?!? He's a Saiyan, she's Lunarian?!?! He thought, staring at the Queen. She stood up to help Goku and that's when he saw it. She had a long white tail that flicked around as she took his hand. He looked at the child and saw that she had a tail as well. The only difference was that the child's was brown like the Saiyan tail. How can that be?!?! They're both Saiyans?!?! This confusing thought flew through his head.   
  
After a few more minutes, breakfast was on the table. Serenity sat down next to Vegeta and began to dig in. She ate just like the three Saiyans at the table.   
  
"Wow, you really have a healthy appetite." ChiChi remarked as she watched her shovel food in her mouth as fast as the men sitting near her. She cleaned her plate and held it up for seconds before any of the Saiyans. ChiChi gave her another plate full of food, heaping it like she did the Saiyans. Serenity put the plate down in front of her and began to dig in once again. There was only one piece of bread left that Goku was reaching for. Serenity snatched it before he could get it. She laughed in his face as his hand came back empty.   
  
"Hey!" Goku cried. "That's not fair! You cheated!"   
  
"Hey, you weren't fast enough!" Serenity cried back, stuffing the bread in her mouth. Vegeta stopped stuffing his face long enough to see her snatch the bread from Goku. She eats like a Saiyan and she's fast too?!?! Vegeta thought. How can that be?!?! All the Saiyans are dead except for us!! He glanced over at the child and she was the same way. Only not as fast. She wasn't eating quite as much either, but that's because she's young. "Are you going to eat that?" Serenity asked Vegeta, when she noticed him staring at her.   
  
"Yeah!" He snapped back, turning his attention back to his breakfast.   
  
"Don't yell at my Mommy!!!" Rini cried, as the man continued to ignore her. "I'm talking to you, you big Bully!!"   
  
"Would you shuttup already!! Little brat!!" Vegeta snapped.   
  
"Don't yell at my daughter!!!" Serenity snapped at Vegeta, standing up. "You are such an arrogant jerk!! Don't even talk, if you're going to be like that!! We didn't come here to have YOU yell at us!!"   
  
"Shuttup Woman!!" He shouted, standing as well. He leaned across the table, his eyes narrowed on Serenity. She leaned towards him as well, a low growl escaped from the back of her throat. Her eyes burned into his and his burned back into hers.   
  
"Don't tell me to shuttup, you arrogant jerk!" Serenity shouted, her face becoming red.   
  
"You stupid bitch!! How dare you speak to me like that!!" Vegeta yelled back, his eyes locked on hers.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Now, this isn't any way to settle..." Bulma started.  
  
"SHUTTUP!!" Vegeta and Serenity shouted in unison, looking at Bulma. This argument continued.  
  
"He's so arrogant, he always has to start a fight." ChiChi mumbled to Bulma.  
  
"You stupid..." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I know what you mean." Bulma whispered back.  
  
"Don't tell me to..." Serenity screamed back.  
  
"Will this ever stop?" Gohan asked Rini.  
  
"My mom won't let him win." Rini whispered back. "She's too stubborn.  
  
All of the sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, open up!" A voice shouted. "It's the Royal Body Guards of the Queen!"  
  
"Serenity! You have to hide right now!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"I know what I can do!!" Serenity shouted, pulling a pen out of her pocket. "Come here Rini."  
  
"Okay, Mommy." She said stepping close to her mother.  
  
"Disguise POWER!" She shouted. "Turn us into nurses!"  
  
The two of them, reappeared in front of everyone wearing white coats and a white hat with a red plus on it. Both of them had their hair tucked up into the hat so you couldn't really recognize them by hair color. Serenity looked a lot younger and Rini looked much older. They both had masks over their faces as well.  
  
"ChiChi! Take Gohan and go to your house! If anyone comes by, act like you don't know who I am okay?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Of course." ChiChi said, grabbing Gohan and dragging him out the door.  
  
  
"Goku! Lay down on one of the beds in the back!" Serenity ordered. He did as he was told and the two of them followed him back. He laid down in bed and acted sick. Serenity and Rini went into the bathroom and got a bowl of water. They sprinkled a little water on Goku's face to look like sweat, put a thermometer in his mouth, and an ice pack on his head. "Now, act sick."  
  
"Umm... okay." He said, pretending to have a cough. The Royal Body Guards of the Queen searched the place and finally came to the room Goku was in. They peeked through the window and saw a man and two woman. The man was laying in bed and looked really sick and the two woman looked like nurses.  
  
"Mind if we take a look?" One of the Guards asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Bulma said, walking over to the door. "But I don't know if you would want to go in there."  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"That man in there is really sick. He's highly contagious. If you go in there for a few minutes, you can come out as sick as he is." Bulma continued. "I should know, I'm a genius. I studied a little medicine, but it was just enough to know stuff like this."  
  
"If he's so contagious, why are those two woman in there?" He asked, giving her a suspicious look.  
  
"Well duh! Those two are testing a vaccine for the illness!" Bulma said, like they were stupid to not know. Goku leaned over the side of the bed and pretended to puke in a trash can. "If you went in there, you'd mess up the experiment."  
  
"Keep it up Goku!" Serenity said as all the people and the Royal Guards looked through the window. "You're doing great."  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do. We don't want to get in the way of Science." They said, heading for the front door. They walked to the door and climbed into their vehicles. Bulma watched as they drove off, heading for ChiChi's house. Bulma walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. Leaning on the door, she let out, in one big breath, the air she had been holding since she opened the door to let the men inside.  
  
"We did it!" Rini cried, running to Bulma. She jumped up in Bulma's arms which surprised her not a little.  
  
"I guess we did." Bulma said, a smile forming on her lips. Serenity walked into the room, along with Vegeta and Goku. She walked to the window and looked out.  
  
"They'll be back." Serenity said, her voice not changing. "I have to get away from here."  
  
"Away?!?!" Bulma asked, extremely surprised. "What do you mean away?!?!"  
  
"I have to leave the planet." Serenity said, staring out the window after the Guards.  
  
"What? Where will you go?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't stay here. I have to find the rest of the scouts. I have to visit every planet in this Solar System." Serenity said, looking up at the sky. "I have to tell my friends what happened."  
  
"I'll take you." A voice said calmly. Everyone looked to see Vegeta standing behind them. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had his usual smirk on his face. "I need a vacation."  
  
"Why would you take me?" Serenity asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"To get away from these goody-goodies." He said.  
  
"I'm more of a goody-goody than anyone here." Serenity said, looking at the short man strangely. "What's in this for you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just sick of being stuck here on this planet." Vegeta said, an arrogant tone in his voice. "I'm getting weaker by the day from sitting around this planet."  
  
"Hmm..." Serenity was considering his offer. "Prepare the ship."  
  
"All right, if you really want to do this." Bulma said. "I guess I can't really stop you."  
  
Vegeta turned and walked in the direction of his room. "Call me before we take off." Before anyone answered, he had turned the corner.  
  
"Am I going, Mommy?" Rini asked, grabbing the bottom of Serenity's long, white dress. "Can I go too?"  
  
"Of course you can go, my darling." Serenity said. "You'll get to see my best friends again. You remember them don't you?"  
  
"How could I forget them? They're like aunts or older sisters." Rini said, a huge smile on her face. "I get to see the scouts again, yippee!" She cried, jumping up and down. Serenity couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter's happiness.  
  
"Well, why don't you go get Luna and Artemis. They're still in our room." Serenity said, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Rini said, running towards the room. When Rini rounded the corner, Serenity let out a sigh and forced herself to be strong. This would all be over soon.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Goku asked, looking serious for once. His eyes were full of concern.   
  
"Yeah, I have to do this. I have to get my friends to help me. I know they'll believe what happened even if no one else does." Serenity said.   
  
"The ship's almost ready to take off." Bulma said, peeking her head in the door. "You all better get out here."   
  
"Rini!" Serenity called. She saw the Luna ball coming around the corner and in a minute, the pink head popped out from around the corner as well. She had the bag on her back and was holding two cats in her arms.   
  
"I'm coming Mommy." The little girl said, walking up to her mother. She set the two cats down and Serenity picked her up.   
  
"Let's go, women!" Vegeta shouted from outside.   
  
"How did he get outside so fast?!?!" Serenity asked, a confused look on her face. "Oh well, let's go you guys."   
  
"Serenity" Goku started. "You're my oh, never mind, be careful." Goku said, giving Serenity a hug. She hugged him back and walked out the door, cradling Rini in her arms. The two cats followed as the ascended the stairs into the ship.   
  
"Good bye." Bulma said, as they disappeared into the ship. Vegeta was already aboard when they got on.   
  
"You might want to buckle up." Vegeta said, not turning to look at her. Serenity buckled Rini in and placed Artemis on her lap. She walked over to another seat and buckled her own, placing Luna on her lap. Vegeta pushed a button and the ship began to shake.   
  
"Is it supposed to do this?!?!?" Serenity demanded as she felt fear clutch her chest.   
  
"Shuttup woman!!" He shouted back, trying to concentrate on the takeoff. "I'm trying to concentrate!!"   
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna die!!" Serenity was screaming.   
  
"Calm down Mommy!" Rini yelled seeing the horrified expression on her mother's face. "We're gonna be just fine!"   
  
They flew out of Earth's atmosphere into the cold recesses of space.   
  
-In the Palace-  
  
"Where is she?!?!?!" Darien demanded, sending one of the Royal Body Guards of the Queen into the wall. "I want her found NOW!!!!"   
  
"We've searched every house in Tokyo and those people that you told us to go check out. There was no one there, in either of those places." The Guard said, his voice trembling. "There's nothing we can do."   
  
"Fine, I'll do it myself." He said, storming off out of the palace. "She'll probably try to get to her friends, the once called 'Sailor Scouts'. I have to get to them before she does." He said, a small, black crescent moon appearing on his forehead. He walked out and headed for the airport, blowing a few things up along the way. "She won't ever leave me again!!" He shouted, anger twisting his face. "I'll make sure she doesn't!!"   
  
-On the Space Ship-  
  
"How long until we get there?" Serenity whined. "I'm bored."   
  
"A another day or two until we reach Venus." He stated. He walked over to the gravity machine and flipped on a switch.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Serenity demanded, feeling herself being pulled down. "What is this?!?!"   
  
"It's a gravity machine. I might as well train while we're up here." He stated plainly. "I don't have anything better to do."   
  
"Well, what are me and my daughter supposed to do?!?!" Serenity demanded, not having too much trouble walking towards him. He looked at her and a weird expression crossed his face. That's impossible!!! He thought, looking at Serenity. She can stand up perfectly straight in 50 times normal gravity!!! How can it be?!?!?   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!?!" Serenity demanded, seeing his eyes on her.   
  
"Go away woman!" He shouted, snapping back to reality. "Go down below and make sure that little brat hasn't gotten into anything!"   
  
"You can't order me around!!" Serenity yelled, standing right in front of him.   
  
"I can order anyone I want around!! Now GO!!!" He yelled, standing up straight in front of her.   
  
"No! I'm the Queen, I'll do what I wish!!" She yelled, not intimidated at all. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!!"   
  
"Oh yeah?!?!" Vegeta said, a ball of energy beginning to form in the palm of his hand. "How bout you and me see who has to listen to who?"   
  
"Fine!" Serenity shouted, pulling a locket out of her pocket. "Cosmic Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" She shouted, holding the locket above her head. Ribbons swirled around her, forming her white outfit that had the rainbows on the front. White wings formed on her shoulders and a long white cape formed behind her. The locket appeared on her chest and wings formed out of it reaching out to her shoulders. White high heels appeared with wings on the back of them, and crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Long white ribbons hung from the front and a staff appeared in her hand. Everything was white except for a colorful design on the front of her skirt and the crescent moons were a golden color. "I am Sailor Cosmos!"   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hmm..." Vegeta said, seeing this beautiful woman standing in front of him half dressed. "Not bad, you're not strong enough to defeat me though."   
  
"We'll see." Said Sailor Cosmos. "I'm the strongest of the Sailor Senshi, you will not be able to defeat me."   
  
Vegeta lunged at her trying to scare her. She easily dodged him, not seeming one bit intimidated.   
  
"You don't scare me Vegeta!!" She yelled as he came towards her again.   
  
"You better get scared little girl, because I can destroy you in an instant!" He yelled, his smirk spread across his whole face.   
  
"I doubt it." Serenity said, looking slightly bored. "You're ego could destroy me, but that's about it." She heard a growl come from Vegeta and turned to face him. His eyes were narrowed on her and he was standing ready to strike.   
  
"We'll see how strong you are Sailor Cosmos or whatever!" He yelled, lunging at her, knocking her to the ground. She pushed him off of her and sent him flying into the wall. He hit the wall and slowly slumped to the floor.   
  
"I told you not to mess with me." Sailor Cosmos said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned and walked towards the stairs, detransforming as she walked. "I'm going to get something to eat."   
  
That girl is so strong!! Vegeta thought, looking at the hole in the armor he had been wearing. She has to be a Saiyan, or some other strong race! I have to find out!!! He followed her downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He saw the girl with pink hair sitting at the table and Serenity was at the stove cooking.   
  
"Huh?" Serenity said, turning to the door after hearing a noise. "What do you want?!" She demanded, her eyes narrowed on Vegeta. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at her.   
  
"He's doing it again Mommy." Rini complained. "He's staring at you again."   
  
"Shuttup little brat!" Vegeta barked at the child. "This doesn't concern you!"   
  
"If you talk to my daughter like that one more time..." Serenity started. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna...Oh my god..." Her voice trailed off when she sensed a strange presence nearby.   
  
"You'll what?!?!?" Vegeta demanded, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What?!?!? What is you problem?!?!?!" He demanded. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her lower jaw began to quiver.   
  
"It... it can't be!!" She cried as she ran up the stairs. She ran to the computer and hit a few buttons. An image of a space ship appeared on the screen. "He... he followed me!!!!"   
  
"What?!?!" Vegeta demanded.   
  
"Darien... he... he's trying to get to my friend's before I do!!!" Serenity yelled. "I can't let him try to brain wash them!!! I can't let it happen!!!" Serenity began to type something into the computer to increase the speed. "Hold on!" She cried, when she noticed Vegeta and Rini standing behind her. She hit a button and the three of them fell to the ground.   
  
"What'd you do?!?!?!" Vegeta demanded, trying to stand up.   
  
"I increased the speed!" Serenity yelled. "I have to get to my friend's before he does!"   
  
"Mommy!!" Rini cried, her small body laying on the ground. "I can't move!!!"   
  
"Oh Rini!" She cried, struggling to stand up to help her child. She walked over to Rini and tried to pick her up. Rini was much too heavy for her to lift.   
  
"The gravity machine!!" Vegeta yelled. "Turn it off!! So there would be no gravity at normal speed!!"   
  
"Okay!" Serenity yelled, struggling to walk. She slowly lifted her foot, both arms pinned at her sides, and put it down in front of her.   
  
"Mommy!! Hurry!!" Rini yelled. Serenity looked at her daughter, picturing her daughter's small body being crushed under the immense weight and pressure.   
  
"Hold on Rini!!" She cried, picking up the pace. Vegeta couldn't move a muscle and neither could Rini.   
  
"Hurry up woman!!" Vegeta shouted, trying, unsuccessfully, to stand.   
  
"I'm trying!!" Serenity yelled, a determined look on her face. She finally reached the machine and was able to pick up her hand to the height of the machine. Her hand fell on the machine making the ship shake. She picked up her hand and pushed a few buttons. She turned the gravity completely off and fell to the floor, unconscious. Vegeta and Rini felt the pressure released and slowly stood.   
  
"Mommy?!?!" Rini cried, seeing her mother's form laying limp on the floor. Tears formed in Rini's eyes when she immediately thought the worst. "No!!" She cried running to her mother's side. Vegeta followed the child and picked up Serenity's hand, feeling her wrist for a heart beat.   
  
"She's fine kid." He said. "I think she's just tired." Rini let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Vegeta.   
  
"I'm kind of tired too." Rini said, a yawn escaping. "Can you come and tuck me in?" The child asked, her big ruby red eyes looking up into his coal black ones. "Please?"   
  
"Okay, why not." He said, picking up Serenity and the child. He put the little girl on his shoulder and told her to hold on to him. He picked up Serenity's sleeping form and held her like a baby, carrying to two of them downstairs. He walked into the room and carefully laid Serenity on the bed and took Rini off his shoulder. He pulled back the blankets. Rini laid down next to her mother and Vegeta pulled the blankets up around Rini's neck. He turned to leave the room, but the sweet voice followed him.   
  
"Mr. Vegeta?" Rini said.   
  
"Yes?" He asked, turning back to the child. Why am I being so nice to this girl? He asked himself, as he looked into the child's red eyes.   
  
"Can you tell me a bed time story?" She asked, a look of trust in her eyes. "One about a Princess and a brave Knight."   
  
"Okay." He said, sitting down on a chair next to her bed. "Once there was a beautiful Princess that was destined to marry a Prince. She didn't really love him, but she pretended to because she knew that one day they would be married."   
  
"Was the Princess pretty?" Rini asked, her eyes lighting up.   
  
"Of course, she was the most beautiful person anyone had ever seen." Vegeta said, starting to get into the story. "She met a man and fell in love with him. They ran away together to get married, but the Prince she was supposed to marry followed her and stole her away."   
  
"Did she marry the man she loved?" Rini was sitting up really getting into the story. "Did they live happily ever after?"   
  
"No." He said dryly. "The Prince took her and married her. She couldn't escape her destiny."   
  
"What?!?! That's not a very good story. She's supposed to marry the man she loved. All the storied my Mommy told me have happy ending." Rini said.   
  
"This isn't some fairy tale." He said, standing. He walked out of the room and left Rini to sleep. Rini laid her head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep. Vegeta watched from the door as he saw the child's eyes close, then he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand and brushed the hair off her forehead. He looked at the child as she slept peacefully. Then, leaning over, he kissed the little girl on the forehead. "Don't worry kid." He said, more to himself. "The fairy tale will have a happy ending some day." He looked over at Serenity and saw her smiling at him. She was awake and looking deep into his eyes. "I" He started, but Serenity put her finger to her lips to hush him. She stood up and walked out of the room with Vegeta.   
  
"Thank you." Serenity said as she closed the door behind her. "For watching her while I was unconscious."   
  
"Humph." Was Vegeta's reply, he wasn't real good when it came to people were nice to him.   
  
"It really meant a lot." She said, taking his hand in hers. His hands were big and rough.   
  
"Your welcome." He said, pulling his hand away. He turned around and walked up the stairs to the top and turned the gravity machine back on. He turned away from the machine and began his workout.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8  
  
-Darien-  
  
"I'll find her!" He yelled, searching the area surrounding him. He spotted a ship, but as he neared it, it took off and disappeared from his screen. "What?!?! That was her!!!" He yelled, a black crescent moon appeared on his forehead, glowing with a purplish tint. He set the course to follow the ship, but it lost the ship on his scanner so he could only guess where she was heading. "It looks to me like she's heading for the planet Venus."   
  
He set the course for the planet Venus and hit a button to speed up the ship. "I'll beat her there with time to spare." He said arrogantly.   
  
-Serena and Vegeta-  
  
"Are we almost there?" Serenity asked, walking up the stairs a few minutes later.   
  
"About another hour." Vegeta said, punching the air. Serenity sighed and plopped down into the pilots chair. The extra gravity didn't bother her a bit. She was starting to get used to it, even though she had never trained like him before.   
  
"We have to beat Darien you know." Serenity said, more to herself than to Vegeta. "If we don't, he'll turn them against me. He'll brainwash them, I have a terrible feeling about him." Vegeta didn't say anything, he concentrated on training. He was listening, but he didn't say anything.   
  
-Darien-  
  
Darien's ship entered the atmosphere of the planet Venus, crashing into the soft ground.   
  
"Finally." He said, stepping out of the ship. He walked out of the crater and towards the Queen of Venus's palace. He glanced in a puddle and saw the black crescent moon on his forehead. "Shoot, I need a disguise. They can't know that I'm with the Black Moon Family. They'll try to fight me for sure if they knew." He touched the moon on his forehead and after a minute, it disappeared off of his forehead. "Now to convince Mina to be my loyal servant."   
  
-Mina's Palace-   
  
"Is it almost ready?" Queen Mina asked the maid that was hanging a banner across the doorway. "It's Serenity's birthday, everyone's going to be here in a few hours."   
  
"Of course your Majesty." The maid said. "Everything will be ready when the guests start to arrive.   
  
"Very good." Queen Mina said. She was wearing a long elegant orange and yellow dress. The symbol of Venus was on her forehead and her long blond hair hung almost touching the ground. She looked down at her list of things to do.   
  
Party Supplies- Check   
  
Cake- Check   
  
Invitations- Check   
  
Decorations- Check   
  
Bringing Serenity- _______   
  
"I still haven't been able to get a hold of Serenity though." She said, looking down at her list. "Where is she anyway?"   
  
"She's on her way." A voice behind her broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Huh?" Queen Mina said, whirling around to meet the eyes of Serenity's husband Darien. "Darien? How did you get here?"   
  
"I took my ship." He said, no emotion on his face. "Serenity's on her way right now."   
  
"Shoot! We have to hurry then!!" Queen Mina cried, dropping her clip board. "Contact the Queen's of all the planets here! Tell them to come now! That Serenity is on her way!!" She shouted, running though the palace searching for her communicator they had gotten so long ago. She ran into her and her husband's room and pulled a box out from under the bed. She blew the dust off the top and lifted the lid off. She ran her fingers over a few pictures of her and her friend's. She lifted out the frames and found her transformation pen. She ran her fingers over the familiar object that hadn't been used for so long. She looked underneath that and found her communicator. She picked it up and hit a button. Ami's face appeared on the communicator after a few minutes.   
  
"Hello?" Ami said, looking worried when she saw Mina's face. "What's wrong? We haven't used these since Serenity became the Queen."   
  
"Nothing's wrong, I wanted to tell all of you to get here as soon as you can because Serenity is on her way." Mina said, tossing her long blond hair back over her shoulder.   
  
"Oh, we'd better get going then." Ami said. "Everyone stopped her because it was close to Venus. We'll be there as soon as we can."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you all later then." Mina said, turning the communicator off.   
  
"So, they're on they're way?" Darien asked, coming up behind her. Mina jumped, dropping her transformation pen on the floor. She was about to pick it up, but Darien broke in. "Let me get that for you." He said, bending down to pick it up. A evil look crossed his face when he bent over. Dark energy filled him, he touched the pen. I endow this pen with negative energy. You will be my loyal servant. The symbol of the Black Moon Family appeared on the transformation pen. "Here you go." He said, handing her the pen. She took the pen and immediately keeled over, holding her stomach.   
  
"Wh... what did you do to me?" She demanded, holding her aching stomach.   
  
"Stupid woman!!" He shouted laughing, the black crescent moon appeared on his forehead. "You fell right into my trap!!"   
  
"Your.. your trap?!?!" She asked, looking confused. "How could you?" She demanded, a black cloud covered her body, filling her with negative energy. She cried out in pain as the searing pain ripped through her body. No one heard her screams of pain, and even if they did, there was nothing they could do. The evil energy descended around the palace, changing everyone into zombies that were loyal only to Darien.   
  
-Serenity and Vegeta-  
  
"How much longer?" Serenity asked, staring out the window.   
  
"It hasn't even been a half an hour yet!" Vegeta practically yelled. "So stop asking me!"   
  
"You don't have to yell you know!!" Serenity yelled back, standing up. "I can hear you just fine!!" Vegeta began to walk menacingly towards Serenity, who wasn't afraid of him.   
  
"You're really asking for it aren't you?" He asked, walking towards her. She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
"You don't scare me." Serenity said, her eyes locked on his. "You're not that big, and you're not as bad as you try to make yourself look. I saw that a little while ago when you told my daughter a bed time story." Vegeta's eyes narrowed on her and she narrowed hers right back.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Nobody asked you!" Vegeta spat out, turning and heading downstairs.   
  
Serenity turned back to the window and watched for the planet Venus.   
  
-Venus-  
  
"So, you're all here." Queen Mina said, going into the main room where her friends were waiting. "It's so good to see you all." Mina said, giving each a hug.   
  
"It's so good to see you Mina." Ami said, giving her friend a hug. "It's been a long time."   
  
"Yes it has. It's been too long." Mina said, she gripped her transformation pen in her hand. "I was going through a shoe box under my bed and I found this." She said, showing it to her friends. Just then, Darien stepped out from behind Mina.   
  
"Darien?!?!" Rei called out, seeing her first love. "What are you doing here?!?! Where's Serenity?!?!"   
  
"I thought you could tell me." He said, no expression on his face. "Tell me where she is." He demanded. All of the Queen's swayed on their feet except for Queen Mina.   
  
"Wh... what's happening?!?!" Queen Lita said, swaying on her heels. "I feel so strange." All of them fell to the ground, weak and tired.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Rei demanded, trying to stand. "I feel a strange force coming from him." That's when she saw it. The black crescent moon on his forehead. "No... it can't... be the Black Moon Family they're... they're back!" She choked out before falling to the ground unconscious.   
  
-Serenity-  
  
"We're here!" Serenity yelled, seeing the planet looming in front of her. It had been a half an hour since she had last asked, and Vegeta was still down below. "Vegeta?!?! We're here!!" She shouted, going down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open so she walked into the bedroom. She looked at the bed and saw Rini laying down asleep with Vegeta laying down on a small cot next to the bed. "Aww, that's so cute." She said quietly, not wanting to wake them yet. "I think I can handle this." Serenity ran back upstairs and flew the ship towards the planet. It entered the atmosphere, and crashed into the planet, a crater forming around the ship. She stepped off the ship and took a look around her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
"Finally." She said to herself. "I haven't seen my friend Queen Mina for years."   
  
"So." A voice behind her said. "Are we going to just stand here?" He said, leaning back against the ship.   
  
"I have to go get Rini." Serenity said. She turned and walked back into the ship. She walked down the stairs to Rini's side. She picked her up and carried her off, still asleep.   
  
"Come here." Vegeta said.   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"Come here." Vegeta repeated. She did what he said and he scooped her up, with Rini in her arms, and flew off towards Queen Mina's palace.   
  
-Queen Mina's Palace-  
  
"She's on her way Master Darien." Queen Mina said, kneeling before Darien who sat in her throne.   
  
"Very good." He said, taking a sip from the wine glass in his hand. "Inform me when she arrives."   
  
"As you wish, Master Darien." Queen Mina said, standing up and walking out of the throne room.   
  
"Very soon, she will be mine forever." Darien said, the black crescent moon once again appearing on his forehead. "Don't worry my brothers, we'll have our revenge very soon." He said, taking a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of him, Prince Diamond, his older brother, and Sapphire, his younger brother. "She will pay for what she did to you."   
  
-Serenity-  
  
"We're almost there!" Serenity yelled as they flew near the palace. Something doesn't feel right, though. Serenity thought as the neared the palace.   
  
"How much further?" He asked, Rini had just woke up and was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Where are we?" Rini asked, looking up at Vegeta and her mother.   
  
"We're on the planet Venus, we're going to be at the palace in a few minutes." Serenity said, looking down at the small child in her arms.   
  
"We're going to see Mina?" Rini asked, hope in her eyes. "I haven't seen her in a long time."   
  
"Yes, we're going to see Queen Mina." Serenity said, smiling. "I know what you mean, I haven't seen her in a long time either, and she's one of my best friends."   
  
"Who is this Queen Mina?" Vegeta asked, his eyes ahead of him.   
  
"She's one of my best friends. She used to be known as Sailor Venus, the future Queen of the planet Venus." Serenity started. "Just like I was the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon. Anyway, after I sent the Nega-Moon to the end of the universe, we all took our thrones."   
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked.   
  
"All the rest of the Princess's, they were my court. Each one of the Sailor Scouts were the Princess of their respected planets. Over one thousand years ago..." Serenity told the story of how she became the Queen and by the time she was done telling the tale, they were standing in front of the palace. Vegeta landed in front of the palace and walked towards the door.   
  
"Wait!" Serenity yelled. "Something's not right... something's wrong... where's Mina?... she would have been out here by now... she knows when I'm here..."   
  
"You're right Mommy." Rini said, looking worried. "Something doesn't feel right."   
  
"We'll just have to watch out." Vegeta said, taking Serenity's arm. "Let's go!"   
  
"Take your hands off of me!" Serenity cried, pulling her arm away from Vegeta. "I'm coming!" Serenity took Rini's hand and headed for the door to the palace.   
  
-In the Palace-  
  
"Serenity is at the front gate along with a little girl and a man." Queen Mina said, once again kneeling before Darien.   
  
"Good." Darien said. "Once they walk through that door, I'll have my revenge on Serenity for what she did to my brothers. Greet them with hospitality, and then we'll strike."   
  
"Yes Master." Queen Mina said, turning and walking towards the front door.   
  
-Serenity-  
  
"Hello?" Serenity called, her voice echoing through the empty entrance way. "Mina? Are you home?"   
  
"Mina?" Rini called, cupping her hands around her mouth. Vegeta stood by the door, trying to sense anything unusual.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Look out!!!" Vegeta cried, grabbing Serenity around the waist, he pulled her off to the side. A large blade fell from the ceiling, nearly slicing the Queen in half.   
  
"No way!!" Serenity cried, seeing the blade in the floor. "That could have been me!!"   
  
"Mommy!" Rini called, running to her mother. She threw her arms around her, tears in her eyes. "I thought that thing got you!!"   
  
"I'm okay Rini, but something definitely isn't right here." Serenity said, looking around the room. She saw a flash of yellow. "Mina?" She called, running in that direction. "Is that you? Come back!"   
  
"Serenity!!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Rini. "Come back!! Stop this foolishness!! You don't rush into something like this!! We're all going to get killed!!"   
  
"I can't stand around and let my friend get hurt!!" Serenity yelled back, continuing to run after the girl. "I know something is going on, I just don't know what!! I have to find her!!"   
  
"It's smarter to stay together!!" Vegeta yelled, running after Serenity. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. "Listen to me!!" Serenity fought, trying to get free.   
  
"Let me go!!" Serenity yelled.   
  
"Let my Mommy go!!" Rini yelled, the yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She screamed, bringing attention to all of them.   
  
"So... You're finally here." A voice behind them said.   
  
"Who is that?!?!" Vegeta yelled, turning towards the source of the voice.   
  
"Darien!!" Serenity yelled, seeing her husband. She looked up at him and saw the black crescent moon on her forehead. Vegeta let go of Serenity and turned towards him.   
  
"So you're the bastard that hit her!!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to power up. "You'll pay for ever laying a hand on her!!" He stepped in front of her protectively. Why am I protecting her?!?! Vegeta thought to himself. Why am I having these feelings?!?!  
  
"Vegeta..." Serenity began. Why is he protecting me?!?! I thought he hated me?!?! Serenity thought, taking her daughters hand.   
  
"So there's my little girl." Darien said, looking at the child. "Come see Daddy, Mommy's been a bad girl you're not allowed to see her anymore.   
  
"What's wrong with you Daddy?" Rini asked, hiding behind Serenity's leg. Darien floated in towards Rini.   
  
"Come see Daddy." He said again. Vegeta stood in between Serenity and Darien.   
  
"You'll have to go through me first!!" Vegeta yelled, lunging at Darien. That left Serenity and Rini open.   
  
"Come here." A voice said. Serenity and Rini turned towards the voice and saw Queen Mina. "Hurry up!" She said.   
  
"Go on Rini." Serenity said. "I have to make sure Vegeta's okay."   
  
"Okay Mommy." Rini replied, running to Mina. She reached Mina and was sent into the wall.   
  
"Rini!!" Serenity screamed when she saw her one of her best friends send her daughter crashing into a wall. Rini slumped to the ground unconscious and Mina picked her up. "What are you doing?!?!" Serenity demanded.   
  
"Shuttup!" Mina barked, a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead.   
  
"No way!!" Serenity yelled. "He... he couldn't have... it... it's impossible?!?!" Serenity took a step backwards, fear clutched her body.   
  
"Venus Cosmic Star Power!!" Mina yelled, holding up her transformation pen. Stars came out of the top of her pen and surrounded he body, forming her white fuku with an orange skirt. Her orange high heels, and her gloves formed next. A heart appeared in the center of the bow on her fuku and her hair shortened in a length a little. Instead of the usual tiara, there was an upside down, black crescent moon in its place. "I am Sailor Venus, I will fight for the forces of evil, against the enemy Sailor Cosmos and all of her friends!" Sailor Venus yelled.   
  
"I guess I have no choice." Serenity said. "Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!!" Serenity yelled, holding up the locket. Ribbons surrounded Serenity's body, forming her white fuku with color on the skirt. A long white cape appeared behind her, flowing down to the floor. White high heeled shoes appeared on her feet with wings on the back. Her long blond hair turned white and a six point star appeared on her forehead in the place of the yellow crescent moon. She opened her eyes and stood in her normal pose, a long staff in her hand with a crystal on the end of it. "I am Sailor Cosmos! I will protect anything good and banish all evil from the universe! So get ready, I will triumph over evil!"   
  
"I'm so sure Sailor Cosmos!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!!" Sailor Venus shouted, hearts circled around her and then flew towards Sailor Cosmos, trapping her.   
  
"Let me go!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. She gripped her staff. "Cosmic Staff Heart Blast!!" She yelled, the chains around her loosened and she held up the staff a little and pointed it at Sailor Venus. White hearts flew at Venus, blasting her up against a wall. Vegeta turned towards her.   
  
"Finish her!!" He shouted, having trouble fighting Darien. He was a lot stronger than he looked.   
  
"I... I can't... she's my friend..." Sailor Cosmos choked out.   
  
"Do it!!" Vegeta yelled, for your daughter. Sailor Cosmos looked at Rini, who lay unconscious on the ground near Sailor Venus. "I can't!!"   
  
"Come on Cosmos!!" Sailor Venus yelled, standing up. "Is that the best you've got?!?!"   
  
"I... I can't..." Sailor Cosmos choked out.   
  
"Venus Love Beam Blast!!" Sailor Venus yelled. A beam with hearts flew towards Sailor Cosmos.   
  
"No!! Stop it Venus!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. "You can't do this!!" Sailor Cosmos held up her staff, causing a shield to form around her body. The beam Sailor Venus sent at her bounced off of the shield and headed for Sailor Venus.   
  
"No!!" Sailor Venus shouted as she saw her own beam rushing at her.   
  
"Sailor Venus!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, as she watched in horror. There was nothing she could do.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!" A voice rang out. The whole room filled with fog, causing everyone to stop fighting for the time being.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!" Sailor Mars shouted. Fire came into Sailor Cosmos view, it hit the heart beam, keeping it from hitting Sailor Venus.   
  
"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, searching for her friends. "Where are you?!?!" She cried. He couldn't have gotten them too!! Sailor Cosmos thought, searching for the rest of the Sailor Scouts.   
  
"So, Sailor Cosmos." A familiar voice said behind her. Sailor Cosmos turned towards the voice and then saw a fist looming towards her face.   
  
"OWE!" She cried, as Sailor Jupiter's fist hit her face, sending her to the ground. "Sailor Jupiter? What did you do that for?" She asked, rubbing her face.   
  
"Because, you're my enemy." She said calmly. "Supreme Thunder Crash!!" Jupiter yelled, a rob rose from her tiara and lightening came down and gathered. She threw the lightening at Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos jumped out of the way just before the lightening hit her. It crashed through the wall leaving a hole behind.   
  
"Stop this please!" Sailor Cosmos begged. "What did you do to them?!?!" Sailor Cosmos demanded, turning to Darien  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8  
  
-Darien-  
  
"I'll find her!" He yelled, searching the area surrounding him. He spotted a ship, but as he neared it, it took off and disappeared from his screen. "What?!?! That was her!!!" He yelled, a black crescent moon appeared on his forehead, glowing with a purplish tint. He set the course to follow the ship, but it lost the ship on his scanner so he could only guess where she was heading. "It looks to me like she's heading for the planet Venus."   
  
He set the course for the planet Venus and hit a button to speed up the ship. "I'll beat her there with time to spare." He said arrogantly.   
  
-Serena and Vegeta-  
  
"Are we almost there?" Serenity asked, walking up the stairs a few minutes later.   
  
"About another hour." Vegeta said, punching the air. Serenity sighed and plopped down into the pilots chair. The extra gravity didn't bother her a bit. She was starting to get used to it, even though she had never trained like him before.   
  
"We have to beat Darien you know." Serenity said, more to herself than to Vegeta. "If we don't, he'll turn them against me. He'll brainwash them, I have a terrible feeling about him." Vegeta didn't say anything, he concentrated on training. He was listening, but he didn't say anything.   
  
-Darien-  
  
Darien's ship entered the atmosphere of the planet Venus, crashing into the soft ground.   
  
"Finally." He said, stepping out of the ship. He walked out of the crater and towards the Queen of Venus's palace. He glanced in a puddle and saw the black crescent moon on his forehead. "Shoot, I need a disguise. They can't know that I'm with the Black Moon Family. They'll try to fight me for sure if they knew." He touched the moon on his forehead and after a minute, it disappeared off of his forehead. "Now to convince Mina to be my loyal servant."   
  
-Mina's Palace-   
  
"Is it almost ready?" Queen Mina asked the maid that was hanging a banner across the doorway. "It's Serenity's birthday, everyone's going to be here in a few hours."   
  
"Of course your Majesty." The maid said. "Everything will be ready when the guests start to arrive.   
  
"Very good." Queen Mina said. She was wearing a long elegant orange and yellow dress. The symbol of Venus was on her forehead and her long blond hair hung almost touching the ground. She looked down at her list of things to do.   
  
Party Supplies- Check   
  
Cake- Check   
  
Invitations- Check   
  
Decorations- Check   
  
Bringing Serenity- _______   
  
"I still haven't been able to get a hold of Serenity though." She said, looking down at her list. "Where is she anyway?"   
  
"She's on her way." A voice behind her broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Huh?" Queen Mina said, whirling around to meet the eyes of Serenity's husband Darien. "Darien? How did you get here?"   
  
"I took my ship." He said, no emotion on his face. "Serenity's on her way right now."   
  
"Shoot! We have to hurry then!!" Queen Mina cried, dropping her clip board. "Contact the Queen's of all the planets here! Tell them to come now! That Serenity is on her way!!" She shouted, running though the palace searching for her communicator they had gotten so long ago. She ran into her and her husband's room and pulled a box out from under the bed. She blew the dust off the top and lifted the lid off. She ran her fingers over a few pictures of her and her friend's. She lifted out the frames and found her transformation pen. She ran her fingers over the familiar object that hadn't been used for so long. She looked underneath that and found her communicator. She picked it up and hit a button. Ami's face appeared on the communicator after a few minutes.   
  
"Hello?" Ami said, looking worried when she saw Mina's face. "What's wrong? We haven't used these since Serenity became the Queen."   
  
"Nothing's wrong, I wanted to tell all of you to get here as soon as you can because Serenity is on her way." Mina said, tossing her long blond hair back over her shoulder.   
  
"Oh, we'd better get going then." Ami said. "Everyone stopped her because it was close to Venus. We'll be there as soon as we can."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you all later then." Mina said, turning the communicator off.   
  
"So, they're on they're way?" Darien asked, coming up behind her. Mina jumped, dropping her transformation pen on the floor. She was about to pick it up, but Darien broke in. "Let me get that for you." He said, bending down to pick it up. A evil look crossed his face when he bent over. Dark energy filled him, he touched the pen. I endow this pen with negative energy. You will be my loyal servant. The symbol of the Black Moon Family appeared on the transformation pen. "Here you go." He said, handing her the pen. She took the pen and immediately keeled over, holding her stomach.   
  
"Wh... what did you do to me?" She demanded, holding her aching stomach.   
  
"Stupid woman!!" He shouted laughing, the black crescent moon appeared on his forehead. "You fell right into my trap!!"   
  
"Your.. your trap?!?!" She asked, looking confused. "How could you?" She demanded, a black cloud covered her body, filling her with negative energy. She cried out in pain as the searing pain ripped through her body. No one heard her screams of pain, and even if they did, there was nothing they could do. The evil energy descended around the palace, changing everyone into zombies that were loyal only to Darien.   
  
-Serenity and Vegeta-  
  
"How much longer?" Serenity asked, staring out the window.   
  
"It hasn't even been a half an hour yet!" Vegeta practically yelled. "So stop asking me!"   
  
"You don't have to yell you know!!" Serenity yelled back, standing up. "I can hear you just fine!!" Vegeta began to walk menacingly towards Serenity, who wasn't afraid of him.   
  
"You're really asking for it aren't you?" He asked, walking towards her. She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
"You don't scare me." Serenity said, her eyes locked on his. "You're not that big, and you're not as bad as you try to make yourself look. I saw that a little while ago when you told my daughter a bed time story." Vegeta's eyes narrowed on her and she narrowed hers right back.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Nobody asked you!" Vegeta spat out, turning and heading downstairs.   
  
Serenity turned back to the window and watched for the planet Venus.   
  
-Venus-  
  
"So, you're all here." Queen Mina said, going into the main room where her friends were waiting. "It's so good to see you all." Mina said, giving each a hug.   
  
"It's so good to see you Mina." Ami said, giving her friend a hug. "It's been a long time."   
  
"Yes it has. It's been too long." Mina said, she gripped her transformation pen in her hand. "I was going through a shoe box under my bed and I found this." She said, showing it to her friends. Just then, Darien stepped out from behind Mina.   
  
"Darien?!?!" Rei called out, seeing her first love. "What are you doing here?!?! Where's Serenity?!?!"   
  
"I thought you could tell me." He said, no expression on his face. "Tell me where she is." He demanded. All of the Queen's swayed on their feet except for Queen Mina.   
  
"Wh... what's happening?!?!" Queen Lita said, swaying on her heels. "I feel so strange." All of them fell to the ground, weak and tired.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Rei demanded, trying to stand. "I feel a strange force coming from him." That's when she saw it. The black crescent moon on his forehead. "No... it can't... be the Black Moon Family they're... they're back!" She choked out before falling to the ground unconscious.   
  
-Serenity-  
  
"We're here!" Serenity yelled, seeing the planet looming in front of her. It had been a half an hour since she had last asked, and Vegeta was still down below. "Vegeta?!?! We're here!!" She shouted, going down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open so she walked into the bedroom. She looked at the bed and saw Rini laying down asleep with Vegeta laying down on a small cot next to the bed. "Aww, that's so cute." She said quietly, not wanting to wake them yet. "I think I can handle this." Serenity ran back upstairs and flew the ship towards the planet. It entered the atmosphere, and crashed into the planet, a crater forming around the ship. She stepped off the ship and took a look around her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
"Finally." She said to herself. "I haven't seen my friend Queen Mina for years."   
  
"So." A voice behind her said. "Are we going to just stand here?" He said, leaning back against the ship.   
  
"I have to go get Rini." Serenity said. She turned and walked back into the ship. She walked down the stairs to Rini's side. She picked her up and carried her off, still asleep.   
  
"Come here." Vegeta said.   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"Come here." Vegeta repeated. She did what he said and he scooped her up, with Rini in her arms, and flew off towards Queen Mina's palace.   
  
-Queen Mina's Palace-  
  
"She's on her way Master Darien." Queen Mina said, kneeling before Darien who sat in her throne.   
  
"Very good." He said, taking a sip from the wine glass in his hand. "Inform me when she arrives."   
  
"As you wish, Master Darien." Queen Mina said, standing up and walking out of the throne room.   
  
"Very soon, she will be mine forever." Darien said, the black crescent moon once again appearing on his forehead. "Don't worry my brothers, we'll have our revenge very soon." He said, taking a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of him, Prince Diamond, his older brother, and Sapphire, his younger brother. "She will pay for what she did to you."   
  
-Serenity-  
  
"We're almost there!" Serenity yelled as they flew near the palace. Something doesn't feel right, though. Serenity thought as the neared the palace.   
  
"How much further?" He asked, Rini had just woke up and was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Where are we?" Rini asked, looking up at Vegeta and her mother.   
  
"We're on the planet Venus, we're going to be at the palace in a few minutes." Serenity said, looking down at the small child in her arms.   
  
"We're going to see Mina?" Rini asked, hope in her eyes. "I haven't seen her in a long time."   
  
"Yes, we're going to see Queen Mina." Serenity said, smiling. "I know what you mean, I haven't seen her in a long time either, and she's one of my best friends."   
  
"Who is this Queen Mina?" Vegeta asked, his eyes ahead of him.   
  
"She's one of my best friends. She used to be known as Sailor Venus, the future Queen of the planet Venus." Serenity started. "Just like I was the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon. Anyway, after I sent the Nega-Moon to the end of the universe, we all took our thrones."   
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked.   
  
"All the rest of the Princess's, they were my court. Each one of the Sailor Scouts were the Princess of their respected planets. Over one thousand years ago..." Serenity told the story of how she became the Queen and by the time she was done telling the tale, they were standing in front of the palace. Vegeta landed in front of the palace and walked towards the door.   
  
"Wait!" Serenity yelled. "Something's not right... something's wrong... where's Mina?... she would have been out here by now... she knows when I'm here..."   
  
"You're right Mommy." Rini said, looking worried. "Something doesn't feel right."   
  
"We'll just have to watch out." Vegeta said, taking Serenity's arm. "Let's go!"   
  
"Take your hands off of me!" Serenity cried, pulling her arm away from Vegeta. "I'm coming!" Serenity took Rini's hand and headed for the door to the palace.   
  
-In the Palace-  
  
"Serenity is at the front gate along with a little girl and a man." Queen Mina said, once again kneeling before Darien.   
  
"Good." Darien said. "Once they walk through that door, I'll have my revenge on Serenity for what she did to my brothers. Greet them with hospitality, and then we'll strike."   
  
"Yes Master." Queen Mina said, turning and walking towards the front door.   
  
-Serenity-  
  
"Hello?" Serenity called, her voice echoing through the empty entrance way. "Mina? Are you home?"   
  
"Mina?" Rini called, cupping her hands around her mouth. Vegeta stood by the door, trying to sense anything unusual.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Look out!!!" Vegeta cried, grabbing Serenity around the waist, he pulled her off to the side. A large blade fell from the ceiling, nearly slicing the Queen in half.   
  
"No way!!" Serenity cried, seeing the blade in the floor. "That could have been me!!"   
  
"Mommy!" Rini called, running to her mother. She threw her arms around her, tears in her eyes. "I thought that thing got you!!"   
  
"I'm okay Rini, but something definitely isn't right here." Serenity said, looking around the room. She saw a flash of yellow. "Mina?" She called, running in that direction. "Is that you? Come back!"   
  
"Serenity!!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Rini. "Come back!! Stop this foolishness!! You don't rush into something like this!! We're all going to get killed!!"   
  
"I can't stand around and let my friend get hurt!!" Serenity yelled back, continuing to run after the girl. "I know something is going on, I just don't know what!! I have to find her!!"   
  
"It's smarter to stay together!!" Vegeta yelled, running after Serenity. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. "Listen to me!!" Serenity fought, trying to get free.   
  
"Let me go!!" Serenity yelled.   
  
"Let my Mommy go!!" Rini yelled, the yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She screamed, bringing attention to all of them.   
  
"So... You're finally here." A voice behind them said.   
  
"Who is that?!?!" Vegeta yelled, turning towards the source of the voice.   
  
"Darien!!" Serenity yelled, seeing her husband. She looked up at him and saw the black crescent moon on her forehead. Vegeta let go of Serenity and turned towards him.   
  
"So you're the bastard that hit her!!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to power up. "You'll pay for ever laying a hand on her!!" He stepped in front of her protectively. Why am I protecting her?!?! Vegeta thought to himself. Why am I having these feelings?!?!  
  
"Vegeta..." Serenity began. Why is he protecting me?!?! I thought he hated me?!?! Serenity thought, taking her daughters hand.   
  
"So there's my little girl." Darien said, looking at the child. "Come see Daddy, Mommy's been a bad girl you're not allowed to see her anymore.   
  
"What's wrong with you Daddy?" Rini asked, hiding behind Serenity's leg. Darien floated in towards Rini.   
  
"Come see Daddy." He said again. Vegeta stood in between Serenity and Darien.   
  
"You'll have to go through me first!!" Vegeta yelled, lunging at Darien. That left Serenity and Rini open.   
  
"Come here." A voice said. Serenity and Rini turned towards the voice and saw Queen Mina. "Hurry up!" She said.   
  
"Go on Rini." Serenity said. "I have to make sure Vegeta's okay."   
  
"Okay Mommy." Rini replied, running to Mina. She reached Mina and was sent into the wall.   
  
"Rini!!" Serenity screamed when she saw her one of her best friends send her daughter crashing into a wall. Rini slumped to the ground unconscious and Mina picked her up. "What are you doing?!?!" Serenity demanded.   
  
"Shuttup!" Mina barked, a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead.   
  
"No way!!" Serenity yelled. "He... he couldn't have... it... it's impossible?!?!" Serenity took a step backwards, fear clutched her body.   
  
"Venus Cosmic Star Power!!" Mina yelled, holding up her transformation pen. Stars came out of the top of her pen and surrounded he body, forming her white fuku with an orange skirt. Her orange high heels, and her gloves formed next. A heart appeared in the center of the bow on her fuku and her hair shortened in a length a little. Instead of the usual tiara, there was an upside down, black crescent moon in its place. "I am Sailor Venus, I will fight for the forces of evil, against the enemy Sailor Cosmos and all of her friends!" Sailor Venus yelled.   
  
"I guess I have no choice." Serenity said. "Moon Cosmic Crystal Power!!" Serenity yelled, holding up the locket. Ribbons surrounded Serenity's body, forming her white fuku with color on the skirt. A long white cape appeared behind her, flowing down to the floor. White high heeled shoes appeared on her feet with wings on the back. Her long blond hair turned white and a six point star appeared on her forehead in the place of the yellow crescent moon. She opened her eyes and stood in her normal pose, a long staff in her hand with a crystal on the end of it. "I am Sailor Cosmos! I will protect anything good and banish all evil from the universe! So get ready, I will triumph over evil!"   
  
"I'm so sure Sailor Cosmos!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!!" Sailor Venus shouted, hearts circled around her and then flew towards Sailor Cosmos, trapping her.   
  
"Let me go!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. She gripped her staff. "Cosmic Staff Heart Blast!!" She yelled, the chains around her loosened and she held up the staff a little and pointed it at Sailor Venus. White hearts flew at Venus, blasting her up against a wall. Vegeta turned towards her.   
  
"Finish her!!" He shouted, having trouble fighting Darien. He was a lot stronger than he looked.   
  
"I... I can't... she's my friend..." Sailor Cosmos choked out.   
  
"Do it!!" Vegeta yelled, for your daughter. Sailor Cosmos looked at Rini, who lay unconscious on the ground near Sailor Venus. "I can't!!"   
  
"Come on Cosmos!!" Sailor Venus yelled, standing up. "Is that the best you've got?!?!"   
  
"I... I can't..." Sailor Cosmos choked out.   
  
"Venus Love Beam Blast!!" Sailor Venus yelled. A beam with hearts flew towards Sailor Cosmos.   
  
"No!! Stop it Venus!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. "You can't do this!!" Sailor Cosmos held up her staff, causing a shield to form around her body. The beam Sailor Venus sent at her bounced off of the shield and headed for Sailor Venus.   
  
"No!!" Sailor Venus shouted as she saw her own beam rushing at her.   
  
"Sailor Venus!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, as she watched in horror. There was nothing she could do.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!" A voice rang out. The whole room filled with fog, causing everyone to stop fighting for the time being.   
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!" Sailor Mars shouted. Fire came into Sailor Cosmos view, it hit the heart beam, keeping it from hitting Sailor Venus.   
  
"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, searching for her friends. "Where are you?!?!" She cried. He couldn't have gotten them too!! Sailor Cosmos thought, searching for the rest of the Sailor Scouts.   
  
"So, Sailor Cosmos." A familiar voice said behind her. Sailor Cosmos turned towards the voice and then saw a fist looming towards her face.   
  
"OWE!" She cried, as Sailor Jupiter's fist hit her face, sending her to the ground. "Sailor Jupiter? What did you do that for?" She asked, rubbing her face.   
  
"Because, you're my enemy." She said calmly. "Supreme Thunder Crash!!" Jupiter yelled, a rob rose from her tiara and lightening came down and gathered. She threw the lightening at Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos jumped out of the way just before the lightening hit her. It crashed through the wall leaving a hole behind.   
  
"Stop this please!" Sailor Cosmos begged. "What did you do to them?!?!" Sailor Cosmos demanded, turning to Darien  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 11  
  
-Darien and Vegeta-  
  
"That's me. She deserved what she got." He said, calmly.   
  
"What?!?! What do you mean 'she deserved it'?!?!" Vegeta demanded, his eyes narrowing on Darien.   
  
"She was with another man, plus she destroyed both of my brothers!" Darien barked, narrowing his eyes back. "You were the man!! Now I'll kill you!!"   
  
"You'll be the one who dies!!" Vegeta yelled, charging at Darien. He sent a blast at Darien, who dodged it quite easily.   
  
"Is that all you've got?" Darien asked, a smirk spread across his lips. "I seem to remember you being a lot stronger."   
  
"What do you mean by that?!?!" Vegeta demanded. "I've never fought you before!!"   
  
"You may not have fought me, but you fought my brother Prince Diamond." Darien said. "I am stronger than him, but he said he had sensed something really strange about you when the two of you fought. He won easily, so I think he was just making it up."   
  
"I never fought anyone by the name of Prince Diamond!! I think I'd remember." Vegeta said.   
  
"That's the thing, you don't remember. It's the Silver Imperium Crystal that Serenity uses." Darien said. "You still don't remember what happened?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Vegeta said, clenching his teeth. "But you better tell me!!"   
  
"Why should I tell you anything?" Darien asked, looking at Vegeta.   
  
"Because if you don't, you'll die!!" Vegeta spat out.   
  
"Is that a threat?" Darien mocked. "I'm not afraid of you little man." Darien said calmly. Darien stood in front of Vegeta, arms crossed and a smirk across his face.   
  
"Let's get this fight started!" Vegeta ordered, charging at Darien. They met in a flurry of punches and kicks. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched.   
  
"You're not as weak as I thought." Darien said, blocking Vegeta's punches and kicks. "No matter, you're still no match for me." He said, punching Vegeta in the face. Vegeta was thrown back a bit, but he wasn't about to give up. He got right back into the fight and began to kick the crap out of Darien.   
  
-Sailor Cosmos-  
  
"So Sailor Cosmos, are you ready to give up?" Sailor Jupiter asked her.   
  
"I won't fight you..." Sailor Cosmos said. She was on the floor, heaving hard. "I can't hurt my friends."   
  
"Who said we're your friends? You're our enemy!" Sailor Mercury said, butting her way into the conversation. Sailor Cosmos slowly stood, looking over at Rini, who still lay unconscious near the wall.   
  
"This is for you Rini!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. She pulled out the moon wand she had been given so long ago. Before she even knew she was the Princess. "Moon Healing Activation!" She yelled, the Silver Imperium Crystal may not be on it anymore, but it was still very powerful. It would heal her friends. A mist covered the floor and she drew a circle with the wand that had a crescent moon on it. The circle went to her friends changing them back to who they really were. All four of them fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"Scouts!!" She cried, running to them. She ran to Sailor Mars and checked her pulse. She did the same to all of the others and then ran to her daughter's side. "Rini!!" She cried, she picked up the child and held her close to her chest. The staff of Sailor Cosmos lay at her side and her cape blew in the wind (Sailor Jupiter had blown a hole in the wall, that's how there was wind inside).   
  
"Sailor Cosmos!!" A voice yelled. "Look out!!" Sailor Cosmos looked up to see Darien rushing towards her.   
  
"Give me the child!!" He ordered.   
  
"No!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, holding the child closer to her body. "I refuse to let you take her!!"   
  
-Vegeta and Darien-  
  
Vegeta lunged at Darien again but was sent flying into the wall nearby. He slowly slumped to the floor.   
  
"Get up you weakling!!" Darien ordered, seeing the man fall to his knees. "I said get up!!" Darien yelled, he walked over to Vegeta, who was on all fours trying to catch his breath, and kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta held his stomach and crumpled to the floor, coughing up blood onto Darien's shoe. He picked up Vegeta by the back of his neck and threw him into the wall. Vegeta groaned and tried to stand up. He managed to stand up and then he did something Darien didn't expect. He threw back his head and began to laugh.   
  
"You really think you have me beat don't you?" Vegeta asked, laughing his ass off. "I have a news flash for you, I'm much stronger than you can even begin to imagine!" He got into a fighting stance and began to power up once again. His yelling echoed through the building, sending chills down Darien's spine.   
  
"Wh... what's going on?!?!" Darien demanded. "Wh... what are you doing?!?!" Darien watched in horror as a blue aurora surrounded Vegeta. His hair began to change in color. It went from dark brown, to a golden yellow. His eyes went from black to green, but the gleam in his eyes stayed the same. The muscles in Vegeta's arms began to bulge, tearing the sleeves of his shirt.   
  
"Now let's see how tough you are." Vegeta said, his eyes narrowing on Darien.   
  
"Bring it on." Darien said, motioning for Vegeta to come closer. Vegeta flew at Darien punching him in the stomach. Darien keeled over, holding his stomach where Vegeta's fist had hit him. He left his back wide open and Vegeta took advantage of it. He put both of his hands together and brought them down on Darien's exposed back, sending him into the ground. Darien staggered to his feet, holding his stomach. "I really underestimated you, Prince Vegeta." Darien said, that's going to leave a bruise.   
  
"Get ready because when I'm through with you, you're going to be in the next dimension." Vegeta said, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"I highly doubt that." Darien said. He looked over at Sailor Cosmos and the rest of the Scouts and saw all of the Sailor Scouts except for Sailor Cosmos laying on the ground unconscious. "Too bad, I can't prove it to you right now. I have to be going, but before I do, I have a little business to take care of." He said, walking towards Vegeta. he pulled back his fist and punched Vegeta in the stomach as hard as he could. Even at Super Saiyan, Vegeta fell to the ground holding his stomach.   
  
"How can you be so strong?" Vegeta choked out, falling to his knees, one hand on the floor, the other on his open wound on his chest. Blood leaked out from around his hand, staining the front of his armor. Darien had punched through the armor into Vegeta's flesh.   
  
"We'll have to save this battle for another time. You're too weak right now to even be good sport." Darien said, kicking Vegeta to the side. "If you'll excuse me, I have one more order of business to take care of." Darien turned towards Sailor Cosmos, who held Rini in her arms. "I have to take care of a certain somebody."   
  
"Sailor Cosmos!!" Vegeta yelled. "Look out!!" Sailor Cosmos turned towards the voice and saw Darien heading straight for her.   
  
"Give me the child!!" Darien demanded.   
  
"No!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, clutching the child to her chest. "I refuse to let you take her!!"   
  
"You don't have a choice, Dear." Darien said coming closer to Sailor Cosmos. "Give her to me now!!"   
  
"No!! I won't!!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, a determined look on her face. "You'll have to kill me before I give you my daughter!!"   
  
Chapter 12  
  
"If that's what it comes to, I guess I don't have a choice." Darien said. "Might as well do it now. It was going to happen sooner or later."   
  
"You'll never lay a hand on my daughter!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.   
  
"She's my daughter too you know." Darien said calmly. "She'll never see you again after this." Darien said, crossing his arms over his chest. Darien walked closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "If you'd have only done everything I said, this would have never happened." He said. He looked her in the eyes and pulled back his hand, smacking her across the face. Her hair fell in her eyes, but her head stayed turned after his hand fell to his side.   
  
"That was a mistake." She said quietly in a voice that was not her own. Her eyes narrowed and a frown crossed her lips. Darien began to feel something really strange about her.   
  
"Wh... what's going on?!?!" He demanded, feeling her power begin to rise. It rose past his own power and that of Vegeta at Super Saiyan level 1. "Where is this power coming from?!?!" He demanded. He was thrown back when a sudden burst of energy came from her body. A white light lit up the area. It consumed Sailor Cosmos's body, hiding her from the view of Darien. Sailor Cosmos's outfit was replaced by white armor. It was a Saiyan's armor and a long white tail had appeared. Strapped to her back was a huge sword that was familiar somehow. When the light cleared, the woman that had once been known as Sailor Cosmos was completely different. Her long white hair whipped around her body along with her tail.   
  
"This is... impossible!!" Vegeta cried, seeing the Saiyan woman that stood before him, holding the child, his child. "It... it's her... I've found her!" Vegeta cried, seeing his Queen in front of him. "My Queen."   
  
"Huh?" Darien said, looking between the two of them. "She's not a Saiyan!! She's Lunarian and she's from the Moon!!" He looked at Serenity and then back at Vegeta. There was a resemblance between the two. They both had a scowl that could kill and both had the same green eyes when they were transformed.   
  
"I am a Saiyan." Serenity said calmly. "I remember. One thousand years ago, you left me Darien. You left me to die. I remember... Vegeta gave his life to save me 3 times" She had tears in her eyes. "Rini is... his daughter... just one time was enough... I always thought Rini was yours, but now I know... she's Vegeta's..."   
  
"That's impossible." Darien said, looking at Serenity. "I don't care anymore!!" He shouted. Serenity laid Rini on the floor next to Vegeta, who wasn't able to move. He had been forced to change back, he lost most of his power and couldn't hold the Super Saiyan form any longer.   
  
"This is between you and me." Serenity said, drawing her sword. It had been a gift from her Saiyan mother when both her and Vegeta had died. "Leave them out of it."   
  
"As you wish." Darien said, drawing his sword. They put their swords in the middle and stood in a fighting position. "Care to start?" He asked, mockingly.   
  
"Gladly." She answered. She drew back her sword and the fight began. It was unlike most of the battles Serenity fought, but she found she was very skilled at it. She must have learned this from her Saiyan mother before her death. The battle raged on and hours later, no one had come anywhere close to winning.   
  
"Getting tired, Darling?" Darien asked, his smirk still on his face.   
  
"Not a bit, Pumpkin." She answered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"This is getting kind of old." Darien said. "It's really boring, I think I'll just finish you off now." He said, pulling back his sword. He stuck it through Serenity's stomach. Her eyes opened real wide when she felt the searing pain run through her body. He pulled his sword out and she slumped to the floor, holding her bleeding stomach.   
  
"How... could you?" Serenity choked out. She fell to the ground, laying in her own puddle of blood.   
  
Darien walked over to where Rini lay and scooped her up with both arms.   
  
"Come on Small Rabbit. I have someone that wants to meet you." Darien said to the still unconscious child. He walked away, out to his ship and took off towards the Earth.   
  
"Serenity!!" Vegeta yelled, trying to make his way over to his Queen. "NO!!" He yelled when he reached her. He forgot about all the pain he was in and scooped up the Queen's lifeless body. "Don't die on me!!" He yelled, tears streaming down his bloodstained cheeks.   
  
"Veg... Vegeta?" Serenity choked out, painfully opening her eyes. "I... I don't think I'm going to make it... take care of our daughter... thank you for setting me free..." Serenity said, her eyes closing and her body falling limp.   
  
"Serenity!!" He screamed, shaking her body slightly as it began to fade. "You can't leave me here all alone!!" His tears continued to flow, forming a puddle on the floor. "Please... come back to me... I searched for so long... I can't lose you again" He heard a groan behind him and turned to see four girls wearing miniskirts stand up.   
  
"Huh?" One of the girls said, looking around her. "Wh... what happened?!?!" She asked, seeing that the palace had been destroyed.   
  
"No way!!" Sailor Venus shouted. "I just had this place cleaned!" She looked around the room and saw a man kneeling on the floor with spiky brown hair. "Excuse me." She said politely. He turned and she saw the tears on his face. She looked down at him and saw red and white. When she realized who was laying in his arms, tears began to flow down her face as well.   
  
"Serenity!!" The girls all cried, tears dripping onto the floor from all of them. Mina watched the man through her tears. He stood up, wiped the tears out of his eyes and limped away.   
  
"Wait!!" She cried, going after him. "Where do you think you're going!?!?!" She demanded, looking him straight in the eye.   
  
"I'm going to have my revenge on that bustard for what he did to Serena." He said, a frown crossing his lips.   
  
"You can't go right now!!" She cried, looking at the gaping wound on his stomach. "You're hurt. Take a few days to heal in the rejuvenation tank at least."   
  
"There's no time for that!!" He snapped. "I have to catch him before he gets away!!"   
  
"Hmm... I have a plan... we'll make him come to us..." Mina said, a smirk crossing her lips as she scratched her chin.   
  
-Planet Earth-  
  
"We're home." Darien said cheerfully, carrying his sleeping daughter into the palace. "Now I can finally give this place a makeover. It was too happy, it needs to be darker and drearier." He said to himself, walking to Rini's room. He laid the child down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Now... where to start." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Let's see... hmm... the throne room would be a good place to start." He said walking towards the throne room of the palace which was also the Ball Room.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
-Serenity-  
  
"Huh?" Serenity said, sitting up. She looked around herself and saw that she was laying in a bed with white blankets. She was dressed as Princess Serena. "Wh.. what happened?!?!" She asked herself, standing up. "Last I knew... I was fighting... with Darien? No... that can't be right why would I be fighting my husband? It doesn't make sense..."   
  
"It will in time my dear." A voice behind her said. Serena spun around to see her mother Queen Serenity, from the Silver Millennium, standing behind her.   
  
"Mother?" She said, her eyes growing in size when she finally realized what happened.   
  
"I... I'm dead?" She asked her mother, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I'm afraid so." She said. "Don't worry... I'm sure your friends will be all right..." She said, a doubtful look in her eyes. Serenity closed her eyes, weeping softly.   
  
"Vegeta..." She whispered, as the memories came flowing back to her. "I... I'm sorry Rini..." She said, as she fell into her mother's open arms, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Don't cry my dear." Her mother said. "I can't bear to see you cry... remember... the Dragon Balls they may be able to bring you back..." Her mother said.   
  
"It.. it won't work I've already been wished back once..." She said, through her tears.   
  
"Yes... with the Earth ones... but what about the Namic ones?" She asked, Serena pulled away from her mother and looked her in the eye.   
  
"That's a great idea!!" She practically yelled. "I'll tell them right now!"   
  
"Wait a minute, dear child." Serena's mother said. "I don't think you should go back until you are trained to control your power."   
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked, looking confused.   
  
"Maybe you should go train with this man named King Ki first." Serena's mother said.   
  
"You know King Ki?!?!" Serena cried. "I didn't know that!!"   
  
"Oh Serena, you're still the same... getting all excited over nothing." Serena's mother said, a single tear came to her eye. "I'm going to miss you my dear it's been over one thousand years since I've seen you my dear you'll leave and I won't see you for a thousand more"   
  
"Don't cry, Mother." Serena said, wiping her mother's tears away. "We will meet again one day I promise." Serena said, kissing her mother on the cheek. Serena pulled away and a white light came from her body. When the light cleared, Serena was gone.   
  
"I'll be waiting" Her mother said, tears streaming down her face.   
  
-King Ki's-  
  
When Serena opened her eyes, she was standing on a small moon, wearing her white Princess dress. She saw a little man wearing a black suit with a white symbol on the front. It was the same symbol Goku had on his orange outfit. He had black glasses, a black hat, and antenna's coming out of his head. "Are you King Ki?" Serena asked, as she approached the man.   
  
"I'm King Ki. You must be Princess Serena." He said, turning her direction. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." He said. "But you probably don't remember me, though."   
  
"You know my mother?" Serena asked, looking at the strange looking man. "I mean you knew her during the Silver Millennium?" Serena asked.   
  
"Of course. How did you think I knew your name?" He said, laughing. "I remember the first time I met you. You were still in diapers. You came up to me and asked me 'Why do you have antenna's?' Then you went over to your mother and said 'Who's the funny looking guy?'" He said, laughing to himself.   
  
"I don't remember much from the Silver Millennium. I remember Beryl and Darien. And I remember a little about my childhood... but not when I was still a baby... I don't even remember my real father..." Serena said, thinking back to her past.   
  
"So... why did you come here? Did you come to train?" He asked, looking up at her.   
  
"Huh?" She said as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry... yes, that's why I'm... here Darien is much stronger than I ever thought possible... he's the one that sent me here."   
  
"Okay, we best get started then." He said. "Bubbles!" He yelled. Serena gave him a funny look, until she saw the little monkey coming towards her. "Okay, the first thing you have to do is catch Bubbles."   
  
"Catch Bubble? Okay, if that's what you want me to do." Serena said. "But first, I think I should change my clothes." Serena said, looking at the white dress.   
  
"That might be a good idea." King Ki said, noticing the long white dress. "Hmm... let's see... I don't think I have anything"   
  
"Don't worry." Serena said, pulling out her transformation locket. "I'll just train as Sailor Cosmos. It'll be a lot easier." Serena said, holding the locket up. "Cosmic Moon Crystal POWER!!" Serena shouted, holding up the locket. Ribbons swirled around her body, forming her fuku, the long white cape with wings attached to the shoulders. A six point star appeared on her forehead and a on the front of her skirt, a piece of colorful material, held with a star that had wings as well, appeared on the front of the skirt. Long white ribbons hung down the front and instead of a bow on the front, the locket (also had a star on it) with wings appeared. White shoes appeared on her feet with wings attached to the back. Her long blond hair turned white and a took the shape of hearts. Feathers appeared in her hair and a long staff with a crystal on the top appeared in her hand. "I am Sailor Cosmos." Serena said, in her new form.   
  
"All right Sailor Cosmos, go on and catch Bubble." King Ki said, as the staff disappeared and she took the cape off.   
  
"I'll do my best." Sailor Cosmos said, as she struggled to adjust to the gravity. She went chasing after Bubbles and didn't even see Tien and Chaotzu.   
  
-The planet Venus-  
  
"Do you think this is really going to work?" Vegeta demanded, his usual scowl on his face.   
  
"I'm sure it will." Mina said as she put the final touches on her plan. "Darien won't be able to resist, trust me."   
  
"First we should tell Goku to go use the Namic Dragon Balls to bring Serenity back." Lita said, as she helped with the planning. "She should be here. You know we're going to need her."   
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Ami agreed. "I say we make sure Queen Serenity is back, we'll need her help. She's never let us done in the end."   
  
"Then it's agreed." Rei said, coming into their conversation. "She's a lot different from our scouting days, and even then, when she was unreliable and a major klutz, she never let us down. Plus, she's the Queen of the whole universe. She'd want to be here to save her home from this evil monster."   
  
-Darien-  
  
Darien walked into the palace holding a sleeping Rini in his arms. He walked to her room and laid her down in her bed. Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"This place could use a little redecorating." Darien said, walking into his and Serena's room. "It's too happy. I'll make it a little more like my old home on the Nega-Moon." He said, his evil energy began to spread throughout the room. The blanket turned black and the walls crystal glow turned black. Making the place look very dreary. "That's a little better." He said, looking through his new room. "Now for the rest of the palace and the city of Crystal Tokyo!" He cried, his evil power fell like a blanket over the entire city, causing mass chaos to break free. Men went looting and woman screamed in terror as guns were held to their heads. The crystal of the palace went from a beautiful clear white, to black. The Black Moon family had returned to take over the world.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 14  
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
Sailor Cosmos chased after Bubbles, around the house, over the car, up the trees. He was   
faster than she ever imagined possible.   
  
"Come back here Bubbles!" She cried as Bubbles pulled out ahead of her. She stopped   
and leaned over, trying to catch her breath. "Okay, here I come!!!" She shouted, an extra   
burst of speed sent her flying after Bubbles. Bubbles sped up, but still wasn't fast enough   
for her. Sailor Cosmos caught up and grabbed the little ape around the waist, sliding to a   
stop at King Ki's feet. "I did it!!" She cried, jumping up and down in the air.   
  
Extraordinary. King Ki thought, seeing the girl with Bubbles in her hands. She's   
already used to the gravity. It took Goku weeks to catch Bubbles and she caught Bubbles   
in just over an hour.  
  
"I'm ready for the next part of the training." Sailor Cosmos said. Just as she said that, a   
gurgling sound erupted almost causing an earthquake. "Okay, maybe I'm not ready to   
train. I haven't eaten for a few weeks. Do you think we could stop and have something to   
eat first?" She asked, another gurgling noise erupted.   
  
"I suppose we could." King Ki said, walking towards the small house. The two of them   
walked in and Sailor Cosmos looked in the house. There was a table with two people   
sitting at it. "Tien? Choatzu?" Sailor Cosmos asked, squinting in the dull light.   
  
"Serena?" Tien said, looking at the girl with long white hair done up in two odangoes.   
  
"It's me, I haven't seen you two in years." She said, giving each one a hug.   
  
"You look a lot different than you did a few years ago." Tien said, looking her up and   
down.   
  
"Do you like what you see?" She asked jokingly. She sat down at the table and engaged   
in a little small talk. She told them everything that had happened in the past years and   
how she ended up there on King Ki's planet.   
  
"I hope you're hungry, there's plenty to go around." King Ki said, setting a plate heaped   
with food in front of Serena.   
  
"Oh boy am I ever!" She cried, stuffing food in her mouth. "This is so *gulp* good.." She   
said between bites.   
  
"Wow, the only person I've seen eat like that is Goku." King Ki said, watching the small   
woman eat. "These two don't even eat like that."   
  
"I think I inherited it from my... *chomp*.. mother." Serena said, piling more food on her   
plate.   
  
"I don't recall Queen Serenity eating like that." Said King Ki, more to himself than   
anyone else.   
  
"Not her." Serena said, swallowing the bite in her mouth. "My Saiyan mother that I was   
reborn to." She said, turning her attention back to the plate in front of her.   
  
"Huh?" King Ki said, confused. "Reborn?" He hadn't known that Princess Serena had   
died."   
  
"I died over one thousand year ago." Serena said, patting her stomach after her fourth   
serving of food. "Queen Beryl attacked. Vegeta and I were killed as well as most of my   
friends. Darien left me to die... I'll never forgive him for that. Anyway, my mother   
trapped Beryl and used the last of her strength to send us to another future to be reborn.   
She sent two cats, Luna and Artemis, to guide us if Beryl ever broke free..." Serena told   
the whole story to King Ki, up until Goku's death.   
  
-Darien-  
  
"Rini..." Darien's voice coed quietly.   
  
"Huh... Daddy?" Rini asked, opening her big rube red eyes. "What happened? Where's   
Mommy?" Rini asked.   
  
"Mommy's gone." Darien said calmly. "She won't be coming back."   
  
"What?!?! No!!" Rini cried, tears forming in her eyes. "What happened to her?!?! Why   
isn't she coming back?!?!" Rini demanded. Tears beginning to stream down her face.   
  
"She abandoned you. She never loved you. She only tolerated you, you were always in   
her way. Always taking me from her. Always in the way" Darien was saying.   
  
"No, you're wrong!! My Mommy loves me!!!" Rini cried, her tears dripping from her   
chin onto the pink blankets of her bed.   
  
"She's never loved you, she abandoned you and ran off with another man... she doesn't   
love you... why didn't she save you when that evil man attacked? Why did she leave with   
him? She's just as evil as he is..." Darien said, evil energy began to fill Rini's room. It   
changed her thoughts.   
  
"That's not true!!" Rini cried, trying to push the soft sound of his voice from her mind. "It   
can't be true, can it?"   
  
"I only speak the truth." Darien said, putting his hand under her chin. She looked up at   
him. "I would never lie to you, my child."   
  
"My Daddy would never lie to me." Rini repeated in a dull tone. Her eyes were glazed   
over and there was a blank expression on her face.   
  
"You have to teach the man that took your Mommy a lesson. That bad man that tried to   
hurt me. The man that stole everything from us. The one that changed your Mommy he   
made her evil." Darien continues, negative energy emulating from his body and invading   
Rini's. Rini began to change. Her hair grew almost as long as her mother's (when her   
mother was Queen Serenity). A long black dress surrounded her body, black earrings   
formed, and finally, a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead like Darien's.   
  
"I'll make Mommy pay." Wicked Lady said, opening her eyes.   
  
-The Planet Venus-  
  
"Did you get a hold of Goku yet?" Queen Mina asked Vegeta.   
  
"How do you expect me to get a hold of him?!?!" Vegeta demanded, his eyes narrowing   
on Mina. "He's eating, it'd be a miracle if I could get his attention!!"   
  
"Don't give up, we're going to need Serenity's help." Mina said, turning away.   
  
"Don't let him get to you Mina." Rei said quietly. "He's like this all the time, remember   
the Moon Kingdom? He was like that all the time even when he was with Serena."   
  
"I still don't see what she sees in him? Sure he's got a nice bod and is hot, but he's so   
arrogant and rude." Mina said quietly to Rei.   
  
"He does have a nice body." Rei said, looking over her shoulder at Vegeta, who seemed   
to be concentrating really hard.   
  
"Kakarott!!" Vegeta screamed in his head. "Listen to me!!!"   
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up from his dinner.   
  
"What is it Goku dear?" ChiChi asked, her back towards him.   
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" Goku asked out loud.   
  
"Of course it's me, who did you think it was?" Vegeta's cross voice sounded loud and   
clear in his head. Gohan looked up from his plate at his father (Gohan was also listening   
in the conversation).   
  
"Sorry, what is it?" Goku asked, hearing the agitated tone Vegeta had used.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
"You have to go to the planet Namic and wish back Serenity." Vegeta said, a touch of   
sadness in his voice. Goku didn't notice it though, nor did Gohan.   
  
"What?!?!" Goku burst out. "What happened to her?!?!? Is she really gone?!?!"   
  
"Stop asking stupid questions!! Get to the planet Namic now!!" Vegeta ordered.   
  
"You got it, my sis'll be back in no time." Goku said, grabbing Gohan's hand. "Come on   
Gohan, we're going to the planet Namic."   
  
"All right!! I get to come!!" Gohan said, following his father out the door.   
  
"And where do you think you two are off two?" ChiChi asked, blocking the door. Her   
arms were crossed and she held a large spoon in one hand. Her eyes were narrowed on   
the two men trying to sneak past her.   
  
"We have to go save Serenity." Goku said. "She's in trouble."   
  
"You go off and save her." ChiChi said, letting Goku by. Gohan tried to slip past her as   
well. "And where do you think you're going?!?!" ChiChi asked, stopping her son in his   
tracks.   
  
"Aw mom..." He whined. "Why can't I go?"   
  
"You need to stay here and study so you can get into a good school." ChiChi said.   
  
"But mom..." Gohan started.   
  
"No buts!!" ChiChi barked at Gohan. "You're staying here and that's final!"   
  
"ChiChi..." Goku started. "Dear, we're going to need his help though."   
  
"I'm not an animal Goku and don't you go talking back to me!!" She turned towards her   
husband, smacking him with the spoon in her hand.   
  
"Owe. That hurt." Goku whined, holding his sore hand.   
  
Gohan. Goku said in his head so Gohan could hear. Go into your room and I'll come   
around back and open the window.  
  
Okay dad. Gohan answered.   
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later." Goku said, winking at his son, who got the signal and   
headed for his room.   
  
"Now you don't get hurt this time Goku." ChiChi said, giving her husband a kiss.   
  
"I'll be fine honey, see ya later. Nimbus!!!" He yelled. A yellow cloud came around the   
corner and he jumped on. "Let's go!!" Goku yelled as the cloud took off.   
  
Gohan walked into his bedroom and changed his clothes. He put on a pair of loose purple   
pants and a matching loose purple shirt. He tied a red belt around his waist and fixed the   
fluffy, white collar of his shirt. He heard a knock on the window and walked over to it,   
opening it up.   
  
"Come on Gohan, before your mother comes in here." Goku said, grabbing Gohan's   
hands. He pulled him out of the window and the two of them flew to Bulma's on Nimbus.   
  
"Goku?" Bulma said, when she saw someone fly past. She was outside, washing a space   
ship.   
  
"Bulma!" Goku cried, jumping off of Nimbus, he and Gohan landed softly next to her.   
"We need to get to the planet Namic as soon as possible. We have to use the DragonBalls   
to wish back Serena."   
  
"What?!?! Serena's gone?!?!" Bulma said, a shocked look crossed her face.   
  
"Yeah, that bastard Darien did it." Goku said, his eyes crossed in anger. "He'll pay for   
ever laying a hand on my sister!!" He said, a low growl escaped the back of his throat.   
  
"This one is almost ready. Go inside and call the rest of the Warriors." Bulma said. "If he   
was strong enough to do that to Serenity, then I think you're going to need all the help   
you can get."   
  
"You're right." He said, walking into the huge building. He walked to the phone and   
called Krillin and Yamcha. They were on their way. Goku walked outside and waited for   
them to arrive. "Where's Piccolo? We're going to need his help too."   
  
"Did someone say they needed my help?" A voice said.   
  
"Piccolo!" Goku cried out in surprise.   
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried, seeing his friend. "Are you going to help us too?" Gohan   
asked, his eyes wide with hope.   
  
"What exactly are you going to do?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"We're going to the planet Namic to wish back Serenity. Darien sent her into the next   
dimension." Goku said. "We'd better hurry before ChiChi finds out Gohan's with us."   
  
"Why would it be dangerous?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Well, Darien is going to try and kill her again and he'll try to do the same to anyone who   
protects her." Goku said, actually serious for once.   
  
"We're here!" A voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Krillin and Yamcha   
floating above them.   
  
"Just in time guys, the ship's almost ready." Bulma said, working on the last touches. "I'm   
coming this time though." She said, it was more of an order than a question.   
  
"It's too dangerous for you to go, Bulma." Yamcha said.   
  
"I'm coming and that's final!" She yelled, her face turning red and her eyes narrowed on   
Yamcha.   
  
"Okay you can come." Yamcha said, throwing his hands back, a fearful look on his face.   
  
"You're not going to leave me out again." Bulma said, finishing up the ship. "All right,   
it's fixed, let's go."   
  
Everyone climbed on the ship, including Yageroby and Master Roshi. They buckled in   
and Bulma took the controls. She hit the button to start the ship and it began to hum   
quietly. She hit the blast off button and away they went. Gripping the seats, everyone   
closed their eyes and held their breath until they were out in open space.   
  
"We... we made it..." Goku said, letting out the air he had been holding in since he   
walked into the ship.   
  
"How long until we get to Namic?" Gohan asked.   
  
"It'll take about six days, then it will take a few weeks to find all of the DragonBalls."   
Bulma said.   
  
"If we all go in search of them separately, we may be able to find them all in a few days."   
Gohan said, using paper to do a few calculations.   
  
"You know what, you're right Gohan. But how will we know where they are?" Bulma   
asked, pulling out a strange looking devise. "I only have one Dragon Radar. How will we   
know which village has one and which one doesn't?"   
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something." Gohan said, working on a few   
possibilities.   
  
Chapter 16  
  
-King Ki's-  
  
"That's the whole story." Serena said, after giving every last detail. "It's kind of   
confusing, I know, but it's all the truth."   
  
"That'd make a good bed time story." Said King Ki, more to himself than anyone in   
particular.   
  
"I used to tell Rini the stories about Sailor Moon. She never knew it was me until she   
went back to the past to save me." Serena said, remembering the evil that had attacked   
and made her fall into a deep sleep for months.   
  
"Wow." He said, thinking about the stories.   
  
"So... King Ki... can we get back to training?" She asked. "I'm going to change real quick.   
Cosmic Moon Crystal POWER!!" She cried, holding up the locket. She transformed into   
Sailor Cosmos and made the cape and staff disappear.   
  
"Why of course, my dear." He said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Gregory!" He cried.   
  
"Huh? Who's Gregory?" She asked with a weird look on her face.   
  
"You'll see when he gets here." King Ki said, walking outside. Sailor Cosmos, Tien, and   
Choatzu followed and waited.   
  
"Where is he?" Sailor Cosmos asked, looking around her.   
  
"I'm up here little girl." A squeaky voice said above her head.   
  
"Huh? Where?" She asked, looking all around. "Where did that voice come from?"   
  
"I'm right here!" It cried and before Sailor Cosmos knew what was happening, she was on   
her butt on the grass.   
  
"What the..." She trailed off when she saw a blue light land on King Ki's shoulder. The   
light died down and a grasshopper stood on his shoulder. "This is my next test?!?!" Sailor   
Cosmos asked, a confused look on her face.   
  
"It'll be tougher than you think girlie!!" Gregory said, insulted.   
  
"Let's get started then." King Ki held up his hand and a mallet appeared in it.   
  
"What's that thing for?" Sailor Cosmos asked, looking at the heavy mallet.   
  
"You have to take this and hit me with it." Gregory said.   
  
"Well, okay, I'll do my best." Sailor Cosmos said, taking the mallet from King Ki's hand.   
She easily held it on her shoulder. "Let's get going then." Gregory flew away at top speed   
with Sailor Cosmos chasing after him.   
  
"Wow!" King Ki said to himself and the others. "I've never given anyone a mallet that   
heavy, not even Goku and she held it in 10 times her normal gravity like it was nothing!!"   
  
"No way!!" Tien said. "That mallet was heavier than the one you gave Goku?"   
  
"Yeah, she trained in this gravity before. She was born on the planet Vegeta and the   
gravity there is the same as it is here. She's already used to it." King Ki said.   
  
"Wohoo!!" They heard Sailor Cosmos cry from the other side of the planet. They ran   
over and saw Gregory on the ground with a huge bump on his head.   
  
"What?!?!?!" King Ki cried, seeing Sailor Cosmos celebrate after finishing the test. "Did   
she hit you Gregory?!?!"   
  
"She can't prove it." Gregory said, floating above the ground.   
  
"What's that bump then?" Sailor Cosmos said, pointing to a huge bump on his head.   
  
"I... uhh... I fell down the stairs... yeah, I fell down the stairs." Gregory lied.   
  
"I don't see any stairs," said Sailor Cosmos with a smile on her face.   
  
Wow, it only took her about five minutes to hit Gregory. King Ki thought. That's   
amazing! She must have trained in this gravity before.  
  
"Wow!!" Cried Tien when he saw Sailor Cosmos holding the mallet like it was nothing.   
"Let me see that mallet." He said. She put it in his hand and it fell to the ground, causing   
the planet to shake. "Holy cow!! I can't even lift it!!" He said, trying to lift it with all his   
might.   
  
"It's not very heavy." Sailor Cosmos said, picking it up again like it was nothing.   
  
"Now shall we begin the next step of the training?" He asked, looking at her. She might   
be able to master the art of Kaioken. She will be the second person to do it, I know it!! I   
guess they're more alike than anyone knew. Her heart is just as pure as Goku's. Yes, she   
will master Kaioken.  
  
"King Ki?" Sailor Cosmos said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello? King Ki?"   
  
"Are you sure you're ready?!?!" He demanded.   
  
"Well, I'll try." Sailor Cosmos said.   
  
"All right, the first thing that needs to be done is..."   
  
-The Planet Venus-  
  
"They're on their way." Vegeta said, walking into the kitchen where everyone sat   
drinking tea. They'd been working on their plan for days now and were taking a break for   
a while.   
  
"Good." Queen Mina said. "How long until they can wish her back?"   
  
"By my calculations." Queen Ami said, rechecking her calculations. "It takes about six   
days to get there. It may take them a few weeks to find all seven DragonBalls, though.   
Unless they split up. Then it will only take a few days to gather all of them."   
  
"Will she be back in time to help?" Queen Lita asked, her long green dress brushing the   
floor as she stood up to get another cup of tea.   
  
"What was that?!?!" Queen Rei cried out.   
  
"What are you talking about Rei?" Lita asked, looking strangely at her friend.   
  
"I just sensed something from Earth." She said. "Like someone good just turned evil...   
RINI!!!!!" She cried, her eyes growing huge. She ran from the room and headed for the   
temple area.   
  
"She's right!!" Vegeta cried, running to the window that faced the planet Earth. "I just   
sensed something!! It felt like Rini's power level! It was good, but now all I can feel is   
evil!! That monster Darien is going to pay for messing with that little brat!!"   
  
"We have to do something right now!!" Queen Mina cried, a strange feeling coming   
across her as well.   
  
"What about the plan Mina?" Queen Ami asked.   
  
"Who cares about the plan!! We have to save Rini now!! We can't wait for Serena!!"   
Queen Mina cried, heading for the place they kept the space ships. "Prepare the fastest   
ship for the departure of all of the Inner Queens, plus one!" Mina ordered the men that   
were on duty.   
  
"Right away your majesty." The supervisor said, bowing before the Queen of Venus.   
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Fire... " Rei began her chant to see what the vision she had meant. She had changed into   
a pair of baggy red pants with a baggy white shirt. "Oh no!!" She cried. "It's the Black   
Moon Family!!! He's bringing them back!!! This can't be!!!! It's much, much worse than   
we ever imagined, we need Serenity here now!!!"   
  
"Rei, we're leaving for Earth right now." Queen Mina said, breaking Rei's concentration.   
"We have to go now."   
  
"I'm coming." Rei said, grabbing her red Queen dress that was laying over a chair.   
  
"Ami, Lita, let's go." Queen Mina said. Rei and Vegeta were already on the ship, buckled   
in and ready to depart for Earth.   
  
"I hope we're not too late." Rei said quietly to herself.   
  
-Earth-  
  
"Rise my family." Darien said, using his evil energy to attempt to resurrect his dead   
brother's. "We will become the rulers of this galaxy and eventually, the whole universe!!"   
  
"Excuse me sire." A voice said behind Darien.   
  
"Come in Prisma, Avery, Catzy, Birdy. Long time, no see." He said, turning to face them.   
  
"You summoned us your majesty?" Prisma said, stepping in front of her three sisters.   
"Where is Queen Serenity?"   
  
"The Queen's dead." He said, plainly.   
  
"What?!?!?!" They all four cried out in unison.   
  
"She can't be dead!!" Prisma said. "What happened to her?"   
  
"I killed her." He said, stepping into the light.   
  
"No... it can't be... you should... be dead... with your brothers... it's im... impossible..."   
She stuttered.   
  
"What's wrong Prisma?" Avery asked, seeing the look on her face.   
  
"It... it's Darien... Prince Diamond and Sapphire's... brother... how can he be alive... I   
thought Sailor Moon destroyed the Black Moon Family..." Prisma said, standing   
protectively in front of her sisters.   
  
"I've missed you girls." He said, taking a step closer to them. "Do you want to join my   
little family again?"   
  
"We'd never join you, you evil monster!!" Prisma spat out. "Leave us alone!!" She   
headed for the door, but it slammed shut before she moved one step.   
  
"What's going on Prisma?" Catzy asked, shivers running up and down her back.   
  
"I'm afraid you didn't understand me correctly. You will join my family!" Darien spat   
out, black energy filled the room, and began to choke the four girls.   
  
"Can I help, Daddy?" A voice said.   
  
"Of course you can help Lady." He said. "My evil child." She stepped into the light, Luna   
P floating behind her, and walked up next to the four girls. The black energy radiated   
from her body, making the girls take a few steps back.   
  
"So girls, I don't think I've ever met you in person. Not in this time, anyway." Wicked   
Lady took a step closer, the energy began to grow, smothering the girls.   
  
"Leave us alone!!" Avery cried out. Gathering up what strength she had, she charged at   
Wicked Lady, who easily blocked her. Wicked Lady sent Avery crashing into the wall,   
leaving a dent where her body hit. "Get out of here you guys!"   
  
"No way!!" Birdy cried. "We're not going to leave you here!!" She said, running to her   
sister's side. The other two sister's knelt at Avery's side, trying to help her to her feet.   
  
"You're not going anywhere." Darien said, stepping up beside Wicked Lady. "Come forth   
my brother's!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He began to chant something that the   
four sisters couldn't understand.   
  
"What is he doing?!?!" Catzy asked, staring at Darien as he chanted in another language.   
His chant became louder and much faster and soon, Wicked Lady joined in as well. She   
combined her powers with King Darien's and made his spell even stronger. Shadowy   
creatures began to fly around the room, faces appeared and then disappeared.   
  
"What are those things?!?!" Avery asked, seeing the faces of people that looked so   
familiar, flying around her.   
  
"Sapphire?!?!" Prisma cried, seeing a familiar face appear in front of her. A woman with   
green hair appeared, standing next to a man with red hair. "Rubeus!! Emerald!!" She   
cried, recognizing them immediately.   
  
"It can't be!!" Birdy cried. "They're dead!!! They died years ago!!! Sailor Moon destroyed   
them!!"   
  
The chant became more insistent and louder with each passing moment. The wind began   
to swirl. Mixing the faces together, smearing the black crescent moons on their foreheads.   
  
"So, sisters, are you ready to join us once more?" Emerald asked, walking closer to the   
four sisters.   
  
"We'll never join you!!" Prisma cried once more. The form of a man took shape in front   
of Prisma's eyes. "Sapphire?" She asked, seeing the blue hair and matching eyes. She   
took a step closer and felt herself begin to drift away.   
  
"Prisma, my love," He said sweetly. "It's been a long time. Join us and we'll always be   
together."   
  
"Yes, my love." She said. Her body began to change. Her eyes became a little darker and   
the outfit she wore when she worked for the Black Moon Family reappeared as well as   
the black crescent moon on her forehead. "Now we'll always be together." His body went   
from being transparent to solid as she fell into his arms. She returned to the evil she had   
once hated so badly.   
  
"Prisma!! NOO!!!" Her three sisters cried, staring in horror at their sisters.   
  
"So glad they three of you came back to us." Rubeus said, taking a step closer to the three   
remaining sisters.   
  
"Leave us alone Rubeus!" Avery cried, trying to stand on her own. Another body began   
to take form close behind him. It was a man with a long cape and white hair. "Prince   
Diamond?" She questioned looking at his face. "King Darien is bringing him back   
too?!?!"   
  
"Okay, we give up." Birdy said, stepping closer to Rubeus. Avery leaned against her as   
they walked forward towards the man with red hair.   
  
"I knew you'd see it our way." Rubeus said, walking towards him. He seized the two with   
dark energy, lifting them off the ground.   
  
"What are you guys doing?!?!? Why are you joining willfully?!?!?!" Catzy demanded,   
running towards her sister.   
  
"We have no other choice." Avery said sadly.   
  
"Sailor Moon will return... she'll save us again... you have to believe in her and her   
friend's..." Birdy finished.   
  
"I... I understand... " Catzy said, stepping closer to Rubeus. "I... I give up... I'll join you..."  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 18  
  
"Very good choice, my dear." He said, lifting her off the ground with his dark power. She floated up in the air with her other sister's and began to change. A skimpy blue outfit appeared on Birdy as well as the black crescent moon. A pink shirt and blue skirt appeared on Catzy, as well as a black crescent moon on her forehead. A orange outfit appeared on Avery, along with the black crescent moon. When their feet touched the ground, they forgot all the good things on Earth. They forgot about love and friendship, about loyalty and forgiveness.   
  
"We're home." Birdy said, touching the blue outfit she wore. "Is everyone here?" She asked. She saw her sisters, Rubeus, Sapphire, Prince Diamond, and Emerald. "Where's Wiseman?" She asked, looking for him.   
  
"You spoke too soon, he's not here yet." Prince Diamond said calmly, joining in with King Darien's chant.   
  
"You four have to help, it's going to take a lot of energy to resurrect Wiseman." Sapphire said, also joining in the chant. They joined hands and chanted with all the members of this family. The wind swirled around them, blowing everyone's hair in all directions. They chant grew stronger and the wind did as well, it became louder and a face appeared in the center of the circle. No one stopped chanting. The form of a man began to take shape. A crystal ball appeared between two hands that were circling around it. A long purple cape appeared, covering the creature's face. Two red eyes glowed red deep inside the hood of the cape.   
  
"You have done well." The creature said. "You've managed to do all of this by yourself. You are truly of the Black Moon Family."   
  
"Yes, master." Darien said. "Queen Serenity is dead. She won't be coming back this time."   
  
"You're sure of that?" Wiseman asked, his red eyes flaring up again.   
  
"Positive. She's already been wished back by the DragonBalls so she can't be wished back again." King Darien said.   
  
"Very good, now all that has to be done is to get rid of those annoying Sailor Scouts." Wiseman said, remembering what they had done to him. "They will pay, and so will the Queen if she decides to show her face here."   
  
"Yes." King Darien said.   
  
"We will conquer the entire Universe!!" Wiseman yelled.   
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
"You are a very fast learner." King Ki said, after teaching Sailor Cosmos the Kaioken technique. "You learned even faster than your brother Goku."   
  
"It's already been three weeks since I've been here. I hope everything is okay on Earth." Sailor Cosmos said, taking a bite of food. "I feel something very strange is going to happen on Earth."   
  
"Hmm... let's see if I can see anything." King Ki said, stepping outside.   
  
"Really!?!?" She asked, following him outside.   
  
"Let's see... Earth is this way... hmm... " He said, looking across the planet.   
  
"Well... what do you see!?!?!" She asked, getting worried.   
  
"Hmm... I see a palace... made of black crystal... there's a girl inside... with pink hair..." He said, taking a closer look.   
  
"Rini!!" She cried, her eyes growing wide. "Is she all right?!?!"   
  
"It looks like it... isn't she a little old to be your daughter though?" He asked.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Rini is just a little girl." Sailor Cosmos said.   
  
"She can't be your daughter then... she has a black moon on her forehead... kind of like yours, only it's upside down." He said.   
  
"What?!?! It can't be!!! The Black Moon Family!!! They can't be back!!! Sailor Moon destroyed them years ago!!" Sailor Cosmos said, the color in her face drained.   
  
"It looks like there's four girls off by themselves, a man with white hair and a cape, a man with blue hair, a woman with green hair, and another man with red hair. They're all standing around, it looks like they're waiting for someone." He said.   
  
"Waiting?!?!" She asked. "What would they be waiting for?!?! It doesn't make sense!!" She cried.   
  
"Wait, I see a space ship coming into the atmosphere. It looks like there's four girls and..." He said, trying to get a better look.   
  
"What?!?! Who else?!?!" She demanded.   
  
"And... Vegeta!!" He yelled, seeing the spiky black hair and scowl on his face.   
  
"Vegeta!!" Sailor Cosmos cried. "Oh no, Vegeta get out of there!! Don't go any further!!" She cried.   
  
-Venus's space ship-  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta's eyes popped open when he heard Serenity's voice.   
  
"What?" Queen Lita asked, looking strangely at Vegeta. "No one said anything."   
  
"Serenity?" He questioned. "Was that you?"   
  
"Vegeta!" A voice came across all their minds. "Can you hear me?"   
  
"Serenity? Is that you?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"It's me." She said. "Is everyone else with you?"   
  
"Yeah, they're all here." Vegeta said. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, but listen." Serenity said. "You can't go to Earth. It's too dangerous. You have to wait until I'm back on Earth. It's the only way."   
  
"We can't." Rei voice sounded. "We can't let them destroy Earth. It's where we all grew up."   
  
"I know, but if you all go rushing in, it could be the end. I may never see you again if you do that." Serenity said on the brink of tears. "Please, promise me you won't go. Not until I arrive."   
  
"I can't promise you that." Rei said. "A lot has happened since you were gone. And it didn't happen for the better."   
  
"I... I know... King Ki told me..." Serenity said, her voice sad. "It won't do any good for you to attack now. We have the element of surprise. Darien thinks I can't be brought back with the DragonBalls. He doesn't know about the Namic ones."   
  
"What do we do then?" Queen Ami asked.   
  
"Let's see... go to Earth and hide out." Serenity said. "Don't let them know you're there."   
  
"How can we do that?" Lita asked.   
  
"I know, you could get out of the ship and then crash it into the ocean. Make it look like you died. They'll never expect it." Serenity said.   
  
"You've gotten smarter since you've become Queen." Ami said. "I didn't think you could come up with a plan like that all by yourself."   
  
"I know what she means." Rei said.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to come up with a plan!?!?!" Serenity demanded, getting angry. "I can be just as smart as any of you if I try!!" She cried, her face turning red.   
  
"You've just never been very responsible. You never took being Sailor Moon seriously." Mina said. "But... now that you are Queen Serenity... we know you can be responsible. We've seen you raise Rini through the years and know that you were the right person to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."   
  
"Thank you Mina." Serenity said, a smile crossed her lips.   
  
"What do we do after that?" Lita asked.   
  
"Find someplace to hide. Maybe... out in the country, in a cave or something." Serenity said.   
  
"Okay that sounds good. I think they'll fall for it." Ami said. Who would have thought. Ami thought. That Serena would finally take her place as leader. Maybe she finally saw that life is more precious than everything now that she is in the next dimension.  
  
"You will be entering Earth's atmosphere in five minutes." A computerized voice said.   
  
"Okay, get ready." Vegeta said, walking over by the door. Ami set the controls for the ocean and hit auto pilot. "Everyone jump when I say."   
  
"Okay." The girls said in unison.   
  
"Not yet." Vegeta mumbled.   
  
"You have now entered Earth's atmosphere." The same computerized voice said.   
  
"Now!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the four girls, he jumped from the open door. He floated in the air, holding the four girls. He had two of them under his arms, one on his back, and one was on the front of him with her arms around his neck.   
  
"There it goes." Ami said, as she watched the ship crash into the ocean.   
  
Chapter 19  
  
-Crystal Tokyo-  
  
"We've spotted the ship from Venus, King Darien." Rubeus said, bowing before him. "It crashed into the ocean. It is believed that there are no survivors. No one came out of the water after it hit the bottom of the ocean."   
  
"Very good," Darien said. "Those lousy Sailor's are out of my way for good. We can start planning to take over the galaxy and then the Universe!"   
  
"Shall I prepare a ship for you sire?" Rubeus asked.   
  
"No," King Darien said. "I think this would be a good place to rule over everything. It's perfect."   
  
"As you wish sire." Rubeus said, bowing he walked from the room.   
  
"It has finally happened." King Darien said. "Those clumsy Scouts have destroyed themselves!" He said. He threw back his head in an evil laugh.   
  
"King Darien." A voice said, stepping out from the shadows behind his throne. "Are they done?"   
  
"Yes they are gone for good, my evil child, Wicked Lady." King Darien said. "The evil man that stole your mother is gone for good too."   
  
"But Daddy, I wanted to do it." Wicked Lady said. "Who finished them off?"   
  
"They have always been clumsy, and that was their downfall." King Darien said. "Their ship crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors."   
  
"Are you sure Daddy?" She asked. "Did you see the bodies?"   
  
"Not personally, but there's no way they could have survived that wreck." King Darien said.   
  
"I think I'll have a look for myself." Wicked Lady said to herself after leaving her father's side. She disappeared and reappeared over the ocean. "Let's see... it has to be around here somewhere." She said, flying over the water. "There it is!" She cried, seeing a whirlpool. "This must have been created after their ship crashed." She used her powers to lift the space ship up out of the water. She flew to land and used her dark energy to set it down. She opened the door, and water rushed out, knocking her to the ground. "Stupid thing!" She yelled, picking up a fish by it's fin, she squeezed it tight between her two hands. Dark energy took hold of its body and it stopped struggling and lay dead in between her two hands. "Now, let's see if there's anyone in here." She floated through the open door, Luna P floating close behind her. "What?!?!?! There's no one here!!!!" She yelled, opening a portal, she went back to the palace and ran to her father.   
  
-Luna and Artemis-  
  
"I can't believe they just left us out here." Luna said to Artemis. "And after everything we did for that girl."   
  
"I know what you mean Luna. When I get a hold of one of them, they're going to be sorry they just abandoned us here."   
  
"And Serenity, just left us in that book bag." Luna complained. "I thought we'd never get out of there. And it took us days to figure out how to open the door of that stupid space ship."   
  
"Someone's going to hear about this." Artemis said. The two cats had been left on the ship when Vegeta, Rini, and Serenity had flown to the planet Venus. "I'm going to make Mina pay for making me stay with Serenity to begin with."   
  
"What?!?! You'd rather be with Mina than with me?!?!" Luna demanded, scratching Artemis across the face.   
  
"Owe that hurt, Luna!" Artemis cried, rubbing his face.   
  
"Serves you right!" Luna snapped, putting her nose in the air. "Look!" She cried, suddenly.   
  
"What?!?!" Artemis yelled. "What's wrong?!?!"   
  
"It's Queen Mina's palace." Luna said, running towards it.   
  
"Wow, it is!!" Artemis cried. They both ran towards the palace as fast as they could. Luna arrived first, pushing open the door.   
  
"Mina?" Luna called. "We're here!" No answer.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Artemis yelled, searching for any sign of life.   
  
"Hello kitty, how did you get in here?" A maid came over, picking up Artemis.   
  
"Hey, put me down!" The cat cried out in frustration.   
  
"Ahh!! That cat just talked to me!!!" The maid cried, dropping the cat and running away.   
  
"She must be new," Luna said. "She didn't know that we could talk."   
  
"I know, that really hurt too." Artemis complained. "She could have set me down. She didn't have to throw me."   
  
"Quit complaining," Luna barked. "We have to find the girls."   
  
"I know what you mean. Let's go!" Artemis cried, running up the winding steps.   
  
-Planet Namic-  
  
"Look, we have six of the DragonBalls." Gohan said, adding another DragonBall to the collection.   
  
"Where's Krillin? He was supposed to get the last one." Asked Goku, trying to sense where his best friend was. "He's close. I'm going to go find him."   
  
"I want to come Daddy." Gohan said, standing up.   
  
"You stay here, son, help the others look after the DragonBalls, okay?" Goku said.   
  
"All right, I'll wait here." Gohan said, sitting down next to Bulma and Yamcha, who were arguing (as usual).   
  
"I saw how you looked at that girl before we left!" Bulma yelled, her eyes narrowed on Yamcha.   
  
"I didn't look at her any way, Bulma, honest." He said in protest.   
  
"Don't give me that!" Bulma barked. "You do that when any girl walks by!" She said. Crossing her arms over her chest, Bulma turned her back on Yamcha.   
  
"Come on Bulma," Yamcha said, trying to get her to look at him. "You're the only girl for me, honest."   
  
"Humph!" She said, arms still crossed.   
  
"Give it a rest you guys." Yageroby said, covering his ears.   
  
"You stay out of this!!" The fighting couple said in unison.   
  
"Will those two ever learn?" Master Roshi said to himself. Gohan laughed at the people that he called his friends.   
  
-Goku-  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Goku called, seeing his best friend at the door of one of the elder Namic's houses.   
  
"Hey there Goku!" Krillin called, spotting his best friend. "What's up?"   
  
"Got the DragonBall?" Goku asked. "Things aren't looking too good on Earth."   
  
"What do you mean?" Krillin asked, seeing the worried look on Goku's face.   
  
"Some evil force has taken over the palace. It keeps getting greater." Goku said.   
  
"Huh?" Krillin said. "How strong is it?"   
  
"Strong enough to take over the whole Universe and then some." Goku said, landing next to his friend.   
  
"Really?!?!" Krillin said, his eyes growing bigger.   
  
"We'll have to use one of the wishes to take us back to Earth. I don't think the Queen's and Vegeta can handle this by themselves." Goku said, extremely serious.   
  
"Wow, that bad, huh." Krillin said, taking the DragonBall from the elder. "Thank you, sir."   
  
"You're very welcome," The elder said. "Make sure you wish carefully."   
  
"Yes sir." Krillin said, bowing his head. "Let's go Goku."   
  
"Right behind you." Goku said, taking off, he flew after Krillin.   
  
Chapter 20  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
"We're here!" Krillin cried, landing on the soft ground.   
  
"Great!!" Gohan cried, running to his father and friend. "You got the last DragonBall! That's great!!"   
  
"We got it, now we can wish back Aunt Serenity." Goku said, patting Gohan on the head.   
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen Aunt Serenity in a long time." Gohan said, smiling. Krillin set the DragonBall down with the other six and took a few steps back. One of the Namics stepped forward, calling forth the eternal dragon.   
  
"What's the wish?" The Namic asked.   
  
"To bring Queen Serenity back." Goku said. The Namic told the dragon the wish.   
  
"It shall be granted," The dragon answered, his eyes glowing red. "Your wish has been granted.   
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
"Hey, you're ring is gone!" King Ki cried out when Sailor Cosmos's ring disappeared.   
  
"Really?" Sailor Cosmos, looking up. "Does that mean, I'm alive?"   
  
"Of course it does," King Ki said. "Touch me back. Tell them the next wish."   
  
"Okay." Sailor Cosmos said, putting her hand on his back.   
  
-Namic-  
  
"Goku." A voice sounded in everyone's head. "It's Serenity."   
  
"Serenity?" Goku said. "Are you alive?"   
  
"Yes, I'm alive, but you have to use a wish to wish me back to Earth, and the last one to wish yourselves back to Earth." Serenity said.   
  
"Gotcha." Goku said, telling the Namic the remaining wishes.   
  
"All right." The Namic said, turning back to the dragon. He wished in his native tongue for them to be sent to Earth.   
  
"It shall be granted," The dragon said, his eyes again glowing red. "Your wish has been granted.   
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
"Look, she's going back." Tien said, as Sailor Cosmos's body became transparent.   
  
"All right!" Choatzu cried.   
  
"I'll see you guys again some day." Sailor Cosmos said as her body became completely transparent, and then, she was gone.   
  
-Earth-  
  
When Sailor Cosmos opened her eyes, she was in the middle of the street in Tokyo.   
  
"I'm home!" She cried. She looked around, but it didn't look like her home. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself, seeing the deserted streets.   
  
-Elsewhere on Earth-  
  
"Stop it Vegeta!!" Queen Ami cried. "That hurts!!"   
  
"Toughen up Ami!!" Vegeta ordered. He held her tightly with both arms pinned behind her back.   
  
"Leave her alone!!" Lita cried, charging at him. Vegeta swatted her away like it was nothing.   
  
"If you can't even beat me, how are you supposed to beat Darien?!?!" Vegeta demanded, seeing the four girls all on the ground, bruised and bleeding. "He's much stronger than you can imagine." He let go of Ami, who slumped to the ground, more afraid than hurt.   
  
"Vegeta!" A voice rang in his head.   
  
"Serena!!" He cried. "Are you back yet?!?!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm just outside of Tokyo. Can you all meet me here?" She asked. "Goku and everyone else will be here soon."   
  
"Be there in a minute." Vegeta said. "Can you all fly yet?" He asked, he had been trying to train them since they had crashed the ship on Earth.   
  
"I think so." A few replied.   
  
"I can." Rei said. Concentrating, she floated several inches off the ground.   
  
"Let's see the rest of you do it too." Vegeta said, watching them. The other three did the same and soon, all five people were floating in the air.   
  
"Good." Vegeta said. "I'll meet you all there then."   
  
"What do you mean you'll meet us there?" Lita demanded, practically falling because she lost her concentration.   
  
"Serena's going to need my help and I can't stay and baby-sit all of you until we get there," Vegeta said. "Besides, I'm faster than all of you and stronger, so Serena's going to need my help fast."   
  
"Whatever you say, hotshot." Rei said under her breath.   
  
"I heard that," Vegeta said, glaring at Rei. "Remember, Saiyan's have better hearing than humans."  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 18  
  
"Very good choice, my dear." He said, lifting her off the ground with his dark power. She floated up in the air with her other sister's and began to change. A skimpy blue outfit appeared on Birdy as well as the black crescent moon. A pink shirt and blue skirt appeared on Catzy, as well as a black crescent moon on her forehead. A orange outfit appeared on Avery, along with the black crescent moon. When their feet touched the ground, they forgot all the good things on Earth. They forgot about love and friendship, about loyalty and forgiveness.   
  
"We're home." Birdy said, touching the blue outfit she wore. "Is everyone here?" She asked. She saw her sisters, Rubeus, Sapphire, Prince Diamond, and Emerald. "Where's Wiseman?" She asked, looking for him.   
  
"You spoke too soon, he's not here yet." Prince Diamond said calmly, joining in with King Darien's chant.   
  
"You four have to help, it's going to take a lot of energy to resurrect Wiseman." Sapphire said, also joining in the chant. They joined hands and chanted with all the members of this family. The wind swirled around them, blowing everyone's hair in all directions. They chant grew stronger and the wind did as well, it became louder and a face appeared in the center of the circle. No one stopped chanting. The form of a man began to take shape. A crystal ball appeared between two hands that were circling around it. A long purple cape appeared, covering the creature's face. Two red eyes glowed red deep inside the hood of the cape.   
  
"You have done well." The creature said. "You've managed to do all of this by yourself. You are truly of the Black Moon Family."   
  
"Yes, master." Darien said. "Queen Serenity is dead. She won't be coming back this time."   
  
"You're sure of that?" Wiseman asked, his red eyes flaring up again.   
  
"Positive. She's already been wished back by the DragonBalls so she can't be wished back again." King Darien said.   
  
"Very good, now all that has to be done is to get rid of those annoying Sailor Scouts." Wiseman said, remembering what they had done to him. "They will pay, and so will the Queen if she decides to show her face here."   
  
"Yes." King Darien said.   
  
"We will conquer the entire Universe!!" Wiseman yelled.   
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
"You are a very fast learner." King Ki said, after teaching Sailor Cosmos the Kaioken technique. "You learned even faster than your brother Goku."   
  
"It's already been three weeks since I've been here. I hope everything is okay on Earth." Sailor Cosmos said, taking a bite of food. "I feel something very strange is going to happen on Earth."   
  
"Hmm... let's see if I can see anything." King Ki said, stepping outside.   
  
"Really!?!?" She asked, following him outside.   
  
"Let's see... Earth is this way... hmm... " He said, looking across the planet.   
  
"Well... what do you see!?!?!" She asked, getting worried.   
  
"Hmm... I see a palace... made of black crystal... there's a girl inside... with pink hair..." He said, taking a closer look.   
  
"Rini!!" She cried, her eyes growing wide. "Is she all right?!?!"   
  
"It looks like it... isn't she a little old to be your daughter though?" He asked.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Rini is just a little girl." Sailor Cosmos said.   
  
"She can't be your daughter then... she has a black moon on her forehead... kind of like yours, only it's upside down." He said.   
  
"What?!?! It can't be!!! The Black Moon Family!!! They can't be back!!! Sailor Moon destroyed them years ago!!" Sailor Cosmos said, the color in her face drained.   
  
"It looks like there's four girls off by themselves, a man with white hair and a cape, a man with blue hair, a woman with green hair, and another man with red hair. They're all standing around, it looks like they're waiting for someone." He said.   
  
"Waiting?!?!" She asked. "What would they be waiting for?!?! It doesn't make sense!!" She cried.   
  
"Wait, I see a space ship coming into the atmosphere. It looks like there's four girls and..." He said, trying to get a better look.   
  
"What?!?! Who else?!?!" She demanded.   
  
"And... Vegeta!!" He yelled, seeing the spiky black hair and scowl on his face.   
  
"Vegeta!!" Sailor Cosmos cried. "Oh no, Vegeta get out of there!! Don't go any further!!" She cried.   
  
-Venus's space ship-  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta's eyes popped open when he heard Serenity's voice.   
  
"What?" Queen Lita asked, looking strangely at Vegeta. "No one said anything."   
  
"Serenity?" He questioned. "Was that you?"   
  
"Vegeta!" A voice came across all their minds. "Can you hear me?"   
  
"Serenity? Is that you?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"It's me." She said. "Is everyone else with you?"   
  
"Yeah, they're all here." Vegeta said. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, but listen." Serenity said. "You can't go to Earth. It's too dangerous. You have to wait until I'm back on Earth. It's the only way."   
  
"We can't." Rei voice sounded. "We can't let them destroy Earth. It's where we all grew up."   
  
"I know, but if you all go rushing in, it could be the end. I may never see you again if you do that." Serenity said on the brink of tears. "Please, promise me you won't go. Not until I arrive."   
  
"I can't promise you that." Rei said. "A lot has happened since you were gone. And it didn't happen for the better."   
  
"I... I know... King Ki told me..." Serenity said, her voice sad. "It won't do any good for you to attack now. We have the element of surprise. Darien thinks I can't be brought back with the DragonBalls. He doesn't know about the Namic ones."   
  
"What do we do then?" Queen Ami asked.   
  
"Let's see... go to Earth and hide out." Serenity said. "Don't let them know you're there."   
  
"How can we do that?" Lita asked.   
  
"I know, you could get out of the ship and then crash it into the ocean. Make it look like you died. They'll never expect it." Serenity said.   
  
"You've gotten smarter since you've become Queen." Ami said. "I didn't think you could come up with a plan like that all by yourself."   
  
"I know what she means." Rei said.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to come up with a plan!?!?!" Serenity demanded, getting angry. "I can be just as smart as any of you if I try!!" She cried, her face turning red.   
  
"You've just never been very responsible. You never took being Sailor Moon seriously." Mina said. "But... now that you are Queen Serenity... we know you can be responsible. We've seen you raise Rini through the years and know that you were the right person to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."   
  
"Thank you Mina." Serenity said, a smile crossed her lips.   
  
"What do we do after that?" Lita asked.   
  
"Find someplace to hide. Maybe... out in the country, in a cave or something." Serenity said.   
  
"Okay that sounds good. I think they'll fall for it." Ami said. Who would have thought. Ami thought. That Serena would finally take her place as leader. Maybe she finally saw that life is more precious than everything now that she is in the next dimension.  
  
"You will be entering Earth's atmosphere in five minutes." A computerized voice said.   
  
"Okay, get ready." Vegeta said, walking over by the door. Ami set the controls for the ocean and hit auto pilot. "Everyone jump when I say."   
  
"Okay." The girls said in unison.   
  
"Not yet." Vegeta mumbled.   
  
"You have now entered Earth's atmosphere." The same computerized voice said.   
  
"Now!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the four girls, he jumped from the open door. He floated in the air, holding the four girls. He had two of them under his arms, one on his back, and one was on the front of him with her arms around his neck.   
  
"There it goes." Ami said, as she watched the ship crash into the ocean.   
  
Chapter 19  
  
-Crystal Tokyo-  
  
"We've spotted the ship from Venus, King Darien." Rubeus said, bowing before him. "It crashed into the ocean. It is believed that there are no survivors. No one came out of the water after it hit the bottom of the ocean."   
  
"Very good," Darien said. "Those lousy Sailor's are out of my way for good. We can start planning to take over the galaxy and then the Universe!"   
  
"Shall I prepare a ship for you sire?" Rubeus asked.   
  
"No," King Darien said. "I think this would be a good place to rule over everything. It's perfect."   
  
"As you wish sire." Rubeus said, bowing he walked from the room.   
  
"It has finally happened." King Darien said. "Those clumsy Scouts have destroyed themselves!" He said. He threw back his head in an evil laugh.   
  
"King Darien." A voice said, stepping out from the shadows behind his throne. "Are they done?"   
  
"Yes they are gone for good, my evil child, Wicked Lady." King Darien said. "The evil man that stole your mother is gone for good too."   
  
"But Daddy, I wanted to do it." Wicked Lady said. "Who finished them off?"   
  
"They have always been clumsy, and that was their downfall." King Darien said. "Their ship crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors."   
  
"Are you sure Daddy?" She asked. "Did you see the bodies?"   
  
"Not personally, but there's no way they could have survived that wreck." King Darien said.   
  
"I think I'll have a look for myself." Wicked Lady said to herself after leaving her father's side. She disappeared and reappeared over the ocean. "Let's see... it has to be around here somewhere." She said, flying over the water. "There it is!" She cried, seeing a whirlpool. "This must have been created after their ship crashed." She used her powers to lift the space ship up out of the water. She flew to land and used her dark energy to set it down. She opened the door, and water rushed out, knocking her to the ground. "Stupid thing!" She yelled, picking up a fish by it's fin, she squeezed it tight between her two hands. Dark energy took hold of its body and it stopped struggling and lay dead in between her two hands. "Now, let's see if there's anyone in here." She floated through the open door, Luna P floating close behind her. "What?!?!?! There's no one here!!!!" She yelled, opening a portal, she went back to the palace and ran to her father.   
  
-Luna and Artemis-  
  
"I can't believe they just left us out here." Luna said to Artemis. "And after everything we did for that girl."   
  
"I know what you mean Luna. When I get a hold of one of them, they're going to be sorry they just abandoned us here."   
  
"And Serenity, just left us in that book bag." Luna complained. "I thought we'd never get out of there. And it took us days to figure out how to open the door of that stupid space ship."   
  
"Someone's going to hear about this." Artemis said. The two cats had been left on the ship when Vegeta, Rini, and Serenity had flown to the planet Venus. "I'm going to make Mina pay for making me stay with Serenity to begin with."   
  
"What?!?! You'd rather be with Mina than with me?!?!" Luna demanded, scratching Artemis across the face.   
  
"Owe that hurt, Luna!" Artemis cried, rubbing his face.   
  
"Serves you right!" Luna snapped, putting her nose in the air. "Look!" She cried, suddenly.   
  
"What?!?!" Artemis yelled. "What's wrong?!?!"   
  
"It's Queen Mina's palace." Luna said, running towards it.   
  
"Wow, it is!!" Artemis cried. They both ran towards the palace as fast as they could. Luna arrived first, pushing open the door.   
  
"Mina?" Luna called. "We're here!" No answer.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Artemis yelled, searching for any sign of life.   
  
"Hello kitty, how did you get in here?" A maid came over, picking up Artemis.   
  
"Hey, put me down!" The cat cried out in frustration.   
  
"Ahh!! That cat just talked to me!!!" The maid cried, dropping the cat and running away.   
  
"She must be new," Luna said. "She didn't know that we could talk."   
  
"I know, that really hurt too." Artemis complained. "She could have set me down. She didn't have to throw me."   
  
"Quit complaining," Luna barked. "We have to find the girls."   
  
"I know what you mean. Let's go!" Artemis cried, running up the winding steps.   
  
-Planet Namic-  
  
"Look, we have six of the DragonBalls." Gohan said, adding another DragonBall to the collection.   
  
"Where's Krillin? He was supposed to get the last one." Asked Goku, trying to sense where his best friend was. "He's close. I'm going to go find him."   
  
"I want to come Daddy." Gohan said, standing up.   
  
"You stay here, son, help the others look after the DragonBalls, okay?" Goku said.   
  
"All right, I'll wait here." Gohan said, sitting down next to Bulma and Yamcha, who were arguing (as usual).   
  
"I saw how you looked at that girl before we left!" Bulma yelled, her eyes narrowed on Yamcha.   
  
"I didn't look at her any way, Bulma, honest." He said in protest.   
  
"Don't give me that!" Bulma barked. "You do that when any girl walks by!" She said. Crossing her arms over her chest, Bulma turned her back on Yamcha.   
  
"Come on Bulma," Yamcha said, trying to get her to look at him. "You're the only girl for me, honest."   
  
"Humph!" She said, arms still crossed.   
  
"Give it a rest you guys." Yageroby said, covering his ears.   
  
"You stay out of this!!" The fighting couple said in unison.   
  
"Will those two ever learn?" Master Roshi said to himself. Gohan laughed at the people that he called his friends.   
  
-Goku-  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Goku called, seeing his best friend at the door of one of the elder Namic's houses.   
  
"Hey there Goku!" Krillin called, spotting his best friend. "What's up?"   
  
"Got the DragonBall?" Goku asked. "Things aren't looking too good on Earth."   
  
"What do you mean?" Krillin asked, seeing the worried look on Goku's face.   
  
"Some evil force has taken over the palace. It keeps getting greater." Goku said.   
  
"Huh?" Krillin said. "How strong is it?"   
  
"Strong enough to take over the whole Universe and then some." Goku said, landing next to his friend.   
  
"Really?!?!" Krillin said, his eyes growing bigger.   
  
"We'll have to use one of the wishes to take us back to Earth. I don't think the Queen's and Vegeta can handle this by themselves." Goku said, extremely serious.   
  
"Wow, that bad, huh." Krillin said, taking the DragonBall from the elder. "Thank you, sir."   
  
"You're very welcome," The elder said. "Make sure you wish carefully."   
  
"Yes sir." Krillin said, bowing his head. "Let's go Goku."   
  
"Right behind you." Goku said, taking off, he flew after Krillin.   
  
Chapter 20  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
"We're here!" Krillin cried, landing on the soft ground.   
  
"Great!!" Gohan cried, running to his father and friend. "You got the last DragonBall! That's great!!"   
  
"We got it, now we can wish back Aunt Serenity." Goku said, patting Gohan on the head.   
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen Aunt Serenity in a long time." Gohan said, smiling. Krillin set the DragonBall down with the other six and took a few steps back. One of the Namics stepped forward, calling forth the eternal dragon.   
  
"What's the wish?" The Namic asked.   
  
"To bring Queen Serenity back." Goku said. The Namic told the dragon the wish.   
  
"It shall be granted," The dragon answered, his eyes glowing red. "Your wish has been granted.   
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
"Hey, you're ring is gone!" King Ki cried out when Sailor Cosmos's ring disappeared.   
  
"Really?" Sailor Cosmos, looking up. "Does that mean, I'm alive?"   
  
"Of course it does," King Ki said. "Touch me back. Tell them the next wish."   
  
"Okay." Sailor Cosmos said, putting her hand on his back.   
  
-Namic-  
  
"Goku." A voice sounded in everyone's head. "It's Serenity."   
  
"Serenity?" Goku said. "Are you alive?"   
  
"Yes, I'm alive, but you have to use a wish to wish me back to Earth, and the last one to wish yourselves back to Earth." Serenity said.   
  
"Gotcha." Goku said, telling the Namic the remaining wishes.   
  
"All right." The Namic said, turning back to the dragon. He wished in his native tongue for them to be sent to Earth.   
  
"It shall be granted," The dragon said, his eyes again glowing red. "Your wish has been granted.   
  
-King Ki's planet-  
  
"Look, she's going back." Tien said, as Sailor Cosmos's body became transparent.   
  
"All right!" Choatzu cried.   
  
"I'll see you guys again some day." Sailor Cosmos said as her body became completely transparent, and then, she was gone.   
  
-Earth-  
  
When Sailor Cosmos opened her eyes, she was in the middle of the street in Tokyo.   
  
"I'm home!" She cried. She looked around, but it didn't look like her home. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself, seeing the deserted streets.   
  
-Elsewhere on Earth-  
  
"Stop it Vegeta!!" Queen Ami cried. "That hurts!!"   
  
"Toughen up Ami!!" Vegeta ordered. He held her tightly with both arms pinned behind her back.   
  
"Leave her alone!!" Lita cried, charging at him. Vegeta swatted her away like it was nothing.   
  
"If you can't even beat me, how are you supposed to beat Darien?!?!" Vegeta demanded, seeing the four girls all on the ground, bruised and bleeding. "He's much stronger than you can imagine." He let go of Ami, who slumped to the ground, more afraid than hurt.   
  
"Vegeta!" A voice rang in his head.   
  
"Serena!!" He cried. "Are you back yet?!?!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm just outside of Tokyo. Can you all meet me here?" She asked. "Goku and everyone else will be here soon."   
  
"Be there in a minute." Vegeta said. "Can you all fly yet?" He asked, he had been trying to train them since they had crashed the ship on Earth.   
  
"I think so." A few replied.   
  
"I can." Rei said. Concentrating, she floated several inches off the ground.   
  
"Let's see the rest of you do it too." Vegeta said, watching them. The other three did the same and soon, all five people were floating in the air.   
  
"Good." Vegeta said. "I'll meet you all there then."   
  
"What do you mean you'll meet us there?" Lita demanded, practically falling because she lost her concentration.   
  
"Serena's going to need my help and I can't stay and baby-sit all of you until we get there," Vegeta said. "Besides, I'm faster than all of you and stronger, so Serena's going to need my help fast."   
  
"Whatever you say, hotshot." Rei said under her breath.   
  
"I heard that," Vegeta said, glaring at Rei. "Remember, Saiyan's have better hearing than humans."  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 24  
  
"You haven't defeated the Outers!!" The voice shouted. Out of nowhere, four woman appeared.   
  
"We are the Outer Scouts!!" They shouted.   
  
"Sailor Neptune!!" She struck a pose.   
  
"Sailor Uranus!!" She struck a pose.   
  
"Sailor Pluto!!" She struck a pose.   
  
"Sailor Saturn!!" She struck a pose.   
  
"We won't let you get away with what you did to our friends!!" Uranus shouted. "World Shaking!!" She yelled, sending the powerful attack at Sapphire.   
  
"Take that!!" Sapphire shouted, sending blast after blast at Uranus. She dodged most of them, but was hit by a few. She slumped to the ground, holding her shoulder where a blast had hit her.   
  
"You can't beat the Outers!!" Saturn cried. "We're much stronger than any of the Inners, except for Sailor Cosmos!!"   
  
"Is that right little girl?" Sapphire asked, giving the girl a smirk. She was younger than any of the other scouts. A teenager or a little older.   
  
"That's right!!" She cried.   
  
"Deep Submerge!!" A voice cried out. A wave of water poured over Sapphire, making him loose the energy he was about to throw at Saturn.   
  
"Let go!!" They heard a voice cry. They looked over to see a man with spiky hair, wearing an orange suit, struggling to get a man with red hair let go of his arms.   
  
"I thought the great Goku would be a lot stronger!!" Rubeus said. He had Goku's arms twisted behind his back and was taking pleasure in hearing his cries for help.   
  
"I'll show you how strong I am!!" He shouted. He started yelling at the top of his lungs. Rubeus felt something strange in the air. Goku was becoming a little harder to hold still. He watched as the Saiyans hair went from black to blond. The muscles in his arms bulged and a great power sent Rubeus flying into a wall.   
  
"That's a little more like it." He said, rubbing his back where he had crashed into the wall.   
  
"Kame-hame-ha!!" Goku shouted. cupping his hands. A blue beam shot from his hands and headed straight at Rubeus. Rubeus sent a beam of dark energy as well, meeting Goku's in the middle. "Kaioken times ten!!" Goku shouted.   
  
"What?!?! This can't be happening!!" Rubeus shouted as Goku's beam became much stronger than his. "I'll get you!!" He shouted, strengthening his beam as well. It pushed Goku's back and back even further.   
  
"I... can't give up!!" Goku shouted, trying to steady himself. He couldn't put anymore energy into the beam. It was too much. "How can he be so strong?!?!" Goku demanded before the beam hit his chest, sending him into the wall. He slumped to the floor, unable to hold the power he needed to be a Super Saiyan. His hair turned black and he returned to the original Goku he had been before.   
  
"Ready to give up?" Rubeus asked, floating up to Goku. "Want me to go a little easier on you?"   
  
"I won't let you win!!" Goku shouted, rushing at Rubeus. Rubeus saw this as the perfect time to get him as well. He opened a portal in front of Goku seconds before Goku would have hit him. Goku was going too fast and flew right into the portal. It closed behind him and left only the Outer Scouts.   
  
"Now, all we have to do is get rid of those pesky Sailor Scouts." Rubeus said, turning in their direction. Three were already down on the ground.   
  
"You are more pathetic than those pesky Inner Scouts." Sapphire said, sending Saturn flying into the wall. "I think it's time to join you with the rest of your friends!" Sapphire said, getting ready to send a blast at the four remaining scouts.   
  
"Wait," A voice said calmly. "Let me have to honors of defeating the Sailor Scouts."   
  
"Of course, brother." Sapphire said, seeing his brother Prince Diamond come up behind him.   
  
"Good-bye scouts," Diamond said calmly. He sent a blast of energy at the four girls who struggled to get to their feet. The four girls were sent up in the air as the blast hit them. They fell to the ground and didn't move. Diamond opened the portal and sucked the four girls through it. "That's the last of the Sailor Scouts."   
  
"King Darien will be pleased." Rubeus said, the four sister appeared next to him.   
  
"I didn't even break a sweat," Sapphire said. "That Sailor Mars did give me a few cuts and she tore my favorite jacket."   
  
"We'd better report in with King Darien." Prince Diamond said to his brother and the other five people that were there (Rubeus and the four sisters).   
  
-Serena-  
  
"Where are you Darien!!!" Serena screamed, heading for the throne room. "Come out now!!" She was the Princess of the Saiyans now. Her fighting instincts had kicked in. "Are you afraid of me?!?!" She demanded, searching the palace.   
  
"There you are," A voice said. "You'll never find me that way. Go through this portal."   
  
"No thanks. I don't trust you." Serena said, seeing his face in front of her eyes.   
  
"You're smarter than you look, my dear," He said. "If only I'd attacked a few years earlier, you would have fallen for it and jumped into the portal."   
  
"Where's Rini!?!?!" She demanded, her eyes narrowed into slits.   
  
"She's no more. The only girl now is Wicked Lady," He said. "Oh yeah, one more thing, you're Prince Vegeta wants to see you."   
  
"Huh?" Serena said. "Where is he?!?!" She demanded. "Let him go!!!"   
  
"As you wish, my darling." Darien said. A portal opened and Vegeta stepped out of it.   
  
"Vegeta!!" Serena yelled, seeing her Saiyan Prince. She ran towards him but was thrown back by a powerful blast. She flew into the wall and looked at Vegeta, with tears in her eyes. She looked at him and saw the black crescent moon on his forehead. "No, not you... Vegeta... please... don't hurt me... I love you..."   
  
"That's a lie." Vegeta said, his eyes narrowed on her. He pulled out his sword and held it at Serena's throat.   
  
"Vegeta, you're not thinking straight. That monster Darien did this to you didn't he?!?!" She demanded.   
  
"He opened my eyes to the way you really are," Vegeta said. "In the Moon Kingdom, when I died, you were with Darien the whole time I was gone."   
  
"That's a lie!!" Serena cried. "I've never loved Darien!! I only said I did because I was destined to marry him!!!"   
  
"Liar!!" Vegeta shouted, pulling his sword back, he swung it and met her sword.   
  
"I would never lie to you Vegeta!!" She cried, trying to get through to him. "I swear to you, I would never lie to you!!!"   
  
"Stop lying to me!! You can't fool me!!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm the Prince of the Saiyans, I don't like being lied to by little girls!!!"   
  
"Stop this!!" Serena screamed. "I don't want to hurt you!!" He pulled back his sword and prepared to swing it again. "Don't!!" He brought the sword down, hitting Serena's. She pushed him back away with her sword.   
  
"Stubborn girl!! I'll kill you!!" Vegeta screamed, pulling the sword back, he plunged it into Serena's side. He watched as she slumped to the ground, the sword still in her.   
  
"Vegeta... please... I beg you... for our daughters sake... stop this madness..." Serena said, tears in her eyes.   
  
"S... Serena?!?!" He asked, apparently confused. The moon on his forehead began to fade as he realized what he had done. "Serena!!!" He cried, dropping to her side. "What have I done?!?!"   
  
"I... I'm fine..." She choked out, trying to hide the wound as much as possible. Her blood soaked her white gloves, turning them a deep red color.   
  
"What have I done?!?!" Vegeta said again, taking his cape off. He tied it around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The blood soaked through almost as soon as the cloth touched the wound. He helped her to her feet and helped her walk as she limped towards the throne room.   
  
"That's the door to the throne room." Serena said, pulling away from Vegeta. She walked with a slight limp, but seemed to be all right for the time being.   
  
-Darien-  
  
"King Darien." Rubeus said. "All of the Sailor Scouts have been defeated, as well as the Warriors that were with them."   
  
"Very good," Darien said. "I hope it wasn't too much of a challenge."   
  
"It was nothing," Rubeus said. "I barely broke a sweat."   
  
"Good," Darien said. "Is Serenity on her way?"   
  
"Yes, we sent Vegeta to attack her, sire," Rubeus said. "He won't be able to finish her off, though. She's much stronger than him."   
  
"Good," Darien said. "Leave me now. I have to fight alone."   
  
"Yes sire." Rubeus said bowing. He turned and threw open the doors, disappearing through a portal to where the rest of his 'family' was waiting.   
  
Chapter 25  
  
-Serena and Vegeta-  
  
"That's the door." Serena said, walking up to the door.   
  
"Good, I'll fight him, you get out of here." Vegeta said, pulling his sword back out of the sheaf.   
  
"No," Serena said, taking the sword from his hand. "I have to face him... alone."   
  
"You can't, you're hurt." Vegeta said, pointing to the wound.   
  
"I'll be fine," Serena said. "Wish me luck." She said, flashing him a V. Serena walked up to the doors just as they flew open. She walked through the doors, hearing them slam behind her.   
  
"Serenity, so you've finally made it here," Darien said. "I expected you here sooner."   
  
"Why are you doing this?!?!" Serenity demanded, her face hardening as she thought of all the terrible things he had done.   
  
"It's simple," Darien said. "I want you dead. You killed my brothers and you stole my daughter from me."   
  
"That's a lie!" Serenity screamed. "I didn't kill either of your brothers!! Wiseman did it!! He murdered Sapphire and then Diamond as well!! You should remember it, or has Wiseman brainwashed you too?!?!"   
  
"You're the one that killed my brothers. Wiseman had nothing to do with it." Darien said calmly rising from his throne.   
  
"I didn't kill your brothers!! I tried to save them!!" Serenity cried, remembering when Prince Diamond died in her arms years before. "There was nothing I could do for them!!" Tears began to form in her eyes after Darien's accusations.   
  
"You'll pay for all that you have done!!" Darien yelled, rising into the air.   
  
"I will defeat you, Darien!!" Serenity screamed, her blood no longer soaking the cloth that covered it. The Saiyan armor disappeared, leaving her surrounded by a white light. She closed her eyes and felt a deep peace deep inside of her. "I will save you." She whispered, her soft voice not heard by the evil Darien. Ribbons surrounded her body, forming the dress that she wore as Queen Serenity. Real wings appeared on her back, spreading to their full length. The moon reappeared on her forehead and crown appeared on her head. Her long white hair turned blond as it was as Queen Serenity. A small crystal appeared in her hand, floating in the light given off by it.   
  
"What?!?!" Darien cried, seeing the woman that stood before him. The wound in her side had been healed and she floated before him as his wife, Queen Serenity. "That can't be!! You can't be strong enough to heal yourself!!"   
  
"It wasn't me." Serenity said, her tear filled eyes looking around. "It was my friends, they offered strength to me. If they believe in me, then there is no way I can be beaten."   
  
"That's a lie!!" Darien yelled. "I'll prove it!!" Darien pulled out a dark crystal and held it out in front of him. "It's the Dark Crystal that you thought had been destroyed so long ago. I stole it at the final battle. I knew it would come in handy when I planned to overthrow the Queen."   
  
"I cannot let you win!!" Serenity cried, holding the crystal above her. "Moon Cosmic Crystal POWER!!" She cried out the same phase she used to transform. White energy shot from the crystal heading for Darien.   
  
"Dark Crystal Elimination!!" Darien cried, aiming the Dark Crystal at the Silver Imperium Crystal in Serenity's hands. "You die here!!"   
  
"I will not be defeated!!" Serenity cried, putting more energy into the crystal. "I will do this for my friends!!" The power met in the middle sending explosions out around where the two powers touched. It was even for a minute but Serenity saw that she couldn't hold it for long and called out. "Kaioken times two!!" The beam of energy from her became much stronger, pushing Darien back. "Darien, you don't have to let this evil eat away at your soul. You can go back to being the good person you once were."   
  
"Good person?!?!" He said. "When we I ever a good person?!?!"   
  
"You were," Serenity whispered. "I remember... before Vegeta came to the Moon Kingdom... you loved me... you were kind and caring..."   
  
"That was all a lie!!" He cried, trying to push the memories back.   
  
"You know deep down that I wasn't the one that killed your brothers," Serenity said, her big blue eyes closed. "Think of Rei... how will she react to find out you are gone... that would break her heart..."   
  
"Rei," Darien whispered, a picture of the Queen of Mars popped into his head. "I can't hurt her... I've always loved her..." The power of Serenity's crystal reached Darien, making him drop his crystal. It fell in slow motion nearer and nearer the floor. When they thought it would hit the floor, it disappeared through a portal.   
  
"No!!" Serenity cried when she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. Darien fell to the ground, unconscious. "The crystal!!"   
  
"Serenity?" Darien said, picking up his head. "Thank you... for setting me free..." He said, a portal opened under him, taking him to where ever Serenity's friends were.   
  
"Darien!!" She cried, seeing him disappear through the portal. "Let him go!!" She screamed, seeing Wiseman before her. "Let all of my friends go!!"   
  
"I can't do that," Wiseman said, holding the Dark Crystal out. "Now, you will die."   
  
"I defeated you once, Wiseman!" Serenity said, holding up the crystal. "I can do it again!!"   
  
"You're not as strong as you think you are." Wiseman said.   
  
"I will destroy you!!" Serenity cried, tears in her eyes.   
  
"If you destroy me, then you destroy any hope of saving your precious Sailor Scout friends as well as the rest of them!"   
  
"You're lying!!" Serenity yelled, her body beginning to glow from her anger. "I don't believe you!!"   
  
"You'll see," He said calmly. "Wicked Lady, come forth."   
  
"Yes, Wiseman?" Wicked Lady asked, appearing behind him.   
  
"Dispose of this nuisance." Wiseman said, motioning towards Serenity.   
  
"Rini!!" Serenity cried, seeing her daughter standing behind Wiseman. "Please, listen to me!!"   
  
"You're not my mother anymore," Wicked Lady said, calmly looking at her mother. "My mother died when that man came along."   
  
"You're not making sense, Rini!" Serenity cried, tears in her eyes. "Darien... he... he's not your father!"   
  
"You're a liar!!" Wicked Lady screamed. "My mother would never lie to me!!"   
  
"You're right, my dear, I would never lie to you," Serenity said, feeling a sense of peace come over her. "I love you, my child."   
  
"Mommy?" A little voice said, she looked at the girl. She remembered the little girl with pink hair that had come to her years before. The girl she had always called a little brat. She would wake up and the girl would be asleep in her bed. She looked into the red eyes and saw a little girl, not the evil woman that stood before her.   
  
Chapter 26  
  
"I know you may not believe me now," Serenity said. "But one day, you'll know I was telling the truth." A white light surrounded Serenity and Wicked Lady, blocking out the evil Wiseman.   
  
"What happened Mommy?" Wicked Lady asked, seeing a that she was standing in a palace. It wasn't the palace that Rini had grown up in though.   
  
"This is the Moon Kingdom that I once lived in," Serenity said. The palace wasn't destroyed as it had once been. "This is where I grew up in my first life."   
  
"It's beautiful." Wicked Lady said, the black moon disappeared off of her forehead.   
  
"That is how I remember it," Serenity said. The scenery began to change. Wicked Lady looked around and saw that they were standing on a pile of rubble. "But this is as it looks now."  
  
"What happened here?" The small voice said once again. It was the voice of a child, not of Wicked Lady.   
  
"Queen Beryl destroyed it," Serenity said. "My mother saved me and my friends, but... gave her life doing so."   
  
"That's so sad." The voice of the child said once again.   
  
"Who said that?" Wicked Lady asked, looking around.   
  
"It was me," The voice said. "I'm you. I was lost when you became Wicked Lady. I'm your spirit."   
  
"My... my spirit?!?!" Wicked Lady questioned, looking at the child with pink hair and red eyes.   
  
"Yes, you lost me when you became Wicked Lady the first time and I haven't been able to find you. I've been so alone since you drove me out," The girl said, her eyes to the ground. "I'm just a little girl. I can't survive out here on my own you know."   
  
"Huh?" Wicked Lady said.   
  
"You made me leave," The girl repeated. "I was so scared. I didn't want to leave, then you were more vulnerable. That's why you let Wiseman take over your mind. The one thing he can't do, is take over your heart and your spirit."   
  
"Please..." Wicked Lady started. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She said with tears streaming down her face. She ran and picked up the little girl, crying into her shoulder. A white light began to pour out of the two girls. They were engulfed in the light and when it cleared, Princess Rini stood with her eyes closed and her head bowed. She wore the dress her mother had worn as the Princess and had real wing just like her mother.   
  
"Princess Rini." Serenity said, her eyes rimmed with tears.   
  
"Mommy?" The girl said, opening her eyes to see her mother, Queen Serenity. She ran to her mother's arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry!" She cried, through her tears, not wanting to let her mother go.   
  
"Serena." A voice said behind the Queen.   
  
"Who's there?!?!" Serenity demanded, spinning around to see her mother. "M... mother?" She stammered, seeing the woman with lavender hair standing behind her.   
  
"Who's that, Mommy?" Rini asked, looking at the beautiful woman that stood behind her.   
  
"That's my mother, the original Queen Serenity." Serena said.   
  
"She's my grandmother?" Rini asked, looking at the beautiful woman.   
  
"That's right, Rini," Serena's mother said. "I'm your grandmother. I brought you two here. I've been protecting you spirit since you lost it when you went to save your mother. I wanted to give you this." A small locket appeared in Queen Serenity's hand. It had a pink heart on it. "It will transform you into Sailor Chibi Moon."   
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon?" Rini questioned, taking the locket from her hand. "How does it work?"   
  
"You're just like your mother. Always asking questions." Queen Serenity said, looking at Serena, who had started to blush. "Just say the words 'Moon Prism Power' and you will become Sailor Chibi Moon."   
  
"Wow." Rini said, looking at the beautiful locket.   
  
"I'm afraid you cannot stay here any longer, my dear." Queen Serenity said, looking at Serena and Rini.   
  
"I have a question, Mother," Serena said, looking at her mother. "How could you bring us here? Piccolo destroyed the Moon."   
  
"You restored it, my dear," Queen Serenity said. "You used your power to save you daughter. You restored your home, to show Rini the devastation of war."   
  
"I didn't know I could do that." Serena said.   
  
"You are more powerful than I ever was," Queen Serenity said. "You have the most pure heart I've ever felt. It will bring you things that you never thought possible. You must leave now, my dear. We will meet again some day."   
  
"Good-bye, Mother." Serena whispered seeing the Moon Kingdom disappear. When the two opened their eyes, all they saw was black.   
  
Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus, and the 4 sisters   
  
"Is Serenity dead yet?" Rebeus asked, looking bored. "I'd like to get on to conquering the Universe."   
  
"We all would," Sapphire said, sitting next to Prisma. "It's boring just waiting for the fight to finish. We should be fighting too."   
  
"Why fight when Darien is?" Prince Diamond said, turning his chair around to face the rest of them. "He's stronger than us, it will only take him. It's not necessary for us to fight."   
  
"It wasn't much of a challenge against the rest of those Sailor brats, though," Rubeus said. "I thought they were Queens. Doesn't that mean that they're strong? I didn't even break a sweat when we fought them."   
  
"We'll have fun when we conquer the rest of the Universe," Diamond said. "We'll watch the people of all the planets run in terror to get away from us. We will be feared."   
  
"I guess that might be rewarding." Rubeus said, thinking of what it would be like to torture all of those people.   
  
-Serenity and Rini-  
  
"Are we on Earth?" Rini asked when they darkness slowly lit up.   
  
"I.. I think so" Serenity said, looking around the dark room. "Where is everyone? I thought Wiseman would be here, or Prince Diamond."   
  
"Do you think they'll come after us, Mommy?" Rini asked, she looked up at her mother with those big red eyes of her and grasped her hand tightly.   
  
"I know they will, my dear," Serenity said. "The question is when?"   
  
"Should I use that locket grandma gave me?" Rini asked, looking up at her mother.   
  
"Hmm.. yes, you'll be stronger that way." Serenity said, also taking out her locket. "Cosmic Moon Crystal POWER!!" Serenity cried, holding the locket above her head. The ribbons surrounded her body, forming her fuku, her gloves, her shoes, her cape, and her staff. "Go on, say the words."   
  
"Moon Prism POWER!!" Rini cried, holding the locket above her head. Ribbons surrounded Rini's body, forming her fuku. White gloves with pink at the elbows formed next, followed by pink boots with white trimming on the top. Next a pink skirt formed with a red bow on the back. Feathers appeared on her odangoes with a red ball at the bottom and her tiara, earrings, and necklace formed. She struck a pose and looked down at her outfit. "Wow!! I look like a real Sailor Scout!!" She cried.   
  
"No time for that, dear!!" Sailor Cosmos cried. "We have to find Wiseman, it's going to take everything we have to defeat him!"   
  
"I'm with you Mom, I mean, Sailor Cosmos." Sailor Chibi Moon cried out, following her mother through a doorway.  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 27  
  
"Show yourself!!" Sailor Cosmos cried, pushing the last door open.   
  
"So Sailor Cosmos, you finally decided to join me," Wiseman said seeing the strongest of all the Sailor Senshi appear before him. "And who might the kid be? I thought we got rid of all of those pesky scouts except for you."   
  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon!!" Chibi Moon cried. "I fight for love and justice, on behalf of the Moon!!"   
  
"We will punish you!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, both striking the same pose.   
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon?" Wiseman questioned, looking at the girl with pink hair. "Wicked Lady?"   
  
"Never again will I go by that name!!" Chibi Moon cried, trying to think of something to do.   
  
"Throw your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'!!" Sailor Cosmos cried. "Moon Staff Elimination!!"   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!!" Chibi Moon cried. The two attacks joined and headed straight for Wiseman. They hit him but had no effect.   
  
"What?!?!" Cosmos cried. "How is that possible?!?!"   
  
"I'm a lot stronger, my dear," Wiseman said, holding the dark crystal up. "You'll never win."   
  
"I will use everything in my power to defeat you!!" Cosmos cried. "Moon Cosmic Heart Power!!" A great amount of energy began to gather in the globe on the top of her staff. It glowed bright white, washing over the entire room. The light was so bright Chibi Moon and Wiseman had to shield their eyes. The attack was launched and headed straight for Wiseman.   
  
-Somewhere in the future-  
  
A young man about 20 years old stood outside of a great palace. It's great to be home. He thought, breathing in the fresh air. Everything is so different now that I returned here. We changed the future when we defeated Cell. He wished he hadn't had to leave so early either, but there was nothing he could really do about that.   
  
"Trunks!" A woman's voice called. "Where are you?"   
  
"I'm out here, mom!" He yelled back. "I'll be right there!" He looked over his shoulder at his mother, Serenity. Her long white hair hung past the ground and her white dress also was dragging behind her. He looked up at the sky and saw a black hole form. "Huh?" He said, looking into the black hole. "What's that thing?!?!" Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into the black hole. "What the.."   
  
"Trunks?" Serenity called, hearing her son curse to himself. That's not like him. Serenity thought, heading for where her son had been. "Where are you?"   
  
"Up here!!" She heard him cry.   
  
"Trunks!!" Serenity cried, she opened her white wings and lifted herself off of the ground towards her son. "Sailor Pluto?" She questioned, seeing her friend pull her son into the portal. "What are you doing?"   
  
"He is needed, my Queen," Sailor Pluto said. "Your past self isn't doing very well, he is needed to save this future."   
  
"But he just came home a few months ago," Serenity said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Does he have to go so soon?"   
  
"I'm afraid there is no other choice." Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Send Rini along as well," Serenity said. "They may need the extra help."   
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my Queen," Pluto said. "I have only enough energy to send one person."   
  
"I.. I understand," Serenity said. "I'll miss you Trunks."   
Sailor Cosmos (the past)   
  
"Is that all you've got, Sailor Cosmos?!?!" Wiseman demanded, reflecting the attack she had just sent at him.   
  
"What?!?!" Cosmos cried. Grabbing Chibi Moon's hand, she jumped out of the way seconds before Cosmos's attack would have hit them.   
  
"How can he be that strong?!?!" Cosmos cried. "It's impossible to defeat him!!"   
  
"Don't give up, Sailor Cosmos," Chibi Moon said, kneeling at her mother's side. The last attack had taken a lot out of Cosmos. "We can beat him!!"   
  
"I would never give up!!" Cosmos cried, struggling to her feet. She was so tired, she could barely stand. She wobbled slightly but managed to get her footing and stand up straight. "Chibi Moon!"   
  
"Yes?" Chibi Moon said, looking up at Cosmos, her mother.   
  
"You have to find a way to save the others!" Cosmos cried, standing her ground against Wiseman. "I'll take care of him!!"   
  
"That's too risky, Sailor Cosmos!!" Chibi Moon cried.   
  
"Do as I say!!" Cosmos cried, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't like this one bit, but until she found her friends, they were doomed.   
  
"Right!" Chibi Moon cried. She turned her back and ran out of the room, searching for her mother's friends.   
  
"Hold it right there!!" A low growl ordered.   
  
"Who are you?!?!" Chibi Moon demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.   
  
"That depends," The low voice said again. "Who are you?!?!"   
  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon, the champion of justice!" Chibi Moon cried. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!!"   
  
"Good, I found you then." The voice said. A man about 20 years old stepped out of the shadows. He had lavender hair that fell over his eyes. He looked like Vegeta, only he had unnaturally blue eyes. Just like Queen Serenity, Sailor Chibi Moon's mother.   
  
"Who are you?!?!" Chibi Moon demanded, not dropping her guard.   
  
"The name's Trunks," He said. "I'm from the future. You're my older sister in that time."   
  
"I have a brother?" She demanded, giving him a strange look. "That's a lie!!"   
  
"It's no lie." A voice behind her said. Chibi Moon looked at the Luna P orb that always followed her around.   
  
"Sailor Pluto?" Chibi Moon said, seeing the form of Pluto in the eyes of the cat.   
  
"I had no choice but to send him." Sailor P said. "You need the help, there was nothing else I could do."   
  
"Is my Mom gonna be okay?" Chibi Moon asked, looking worried.   
  
"You can't worry about her right now, dear," Pluto said, stroking the child's hair. "You have to save the Sailor Senshi."   
  
"All right," Chibi Moon said, pulling away from Pluto. "Let's do it!"   
  
Chapter 28  
  
-Sailor Cosmos-  
  
"I defeated you once!! I can do it again!!" Cosmos cried, sending a blast of energy straight at Wiseman, who didn't even move. It went right through him.  
  
"Ha!" He yelled, moving his hands over the Dark Crystal. "You think you can defeat me so easily?!?! You were lucky before, Sailor Cosmos! If it weren't for that second Silver Imperium Crystal, I would have won and this whole Universe would be void of all life! It would be silent, no annoying little Sailor Scouts! Returned to the nothingness it once was!"  
  
"I'll never allow that to happen!!" Cosmos cried, lunging at Wiseman. "I'll die before I let that happen!!"  
  
"Precisely what I had in mind." Wiseman said, summoning Dark energy to the Dark Crystal. He gathered the negative energy and sent it in one blast straight at Sailor Cosmos. She didn't have time to move and was hit head on. She flew into the wall and slumped slowly to the floor.  
  
-Trunks and Rini-  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled when her and her future brother broke into the room with all of Wiseman's minions. The four sisters sat together, Sapphire and Prince Diamond sat together, Rubeus was near the four sisters and Emerald was hitting on Prince Diamond.  
  
"And who might you be?" Prince Diamond said, not rising. Trunks was not in their view, he was letting Chibi Moon distract them so he could attack. "I thought we had captured all of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"I guess we missed one." Rubeus said. "But that will be remedied fairly easily. She can't be much of a challenge, she's just a kid."  
  
"She might not be a challenge, but I am!!" Trunks yelled, jumping out from behind Chibi Moon. He lunged at Rubeus, knocking him into the wall. Rubeus slumped to the floor, unconscious. He turned to the four sisters who were coming at his back. He didn't want to strike a woman so he managed to tie them up using Avery's whip.  
  
"Let us go!!" Birdy cried, struggling to get free of the whip. Trunks used his laser eyes to melt the whip and make it impossible to get out.  
  
"Come on Chibi Moon!!" Sapphire cried, lunging at the child. She couldn't dodge him in time, but a weapon appeared in her hand, creating a force field around her. It shielded her from Sapphire's attack and sent him into a wall. He stood up and started to walk towards her.  
  
"How'd I do that?" Chibi Moon asked, looking at the weapon. It was a scepter with a pink, heart-shaped crystal on the top. She held it up and words just came to her. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!" Small pink hearts flew at Sapphire hitting him in the face. It was more of a nuisance than anything else. It distracted him long enough for Trunks to attack him. He went flying into a wall and crashed to the floor, landing next to an unconscious Rubeus.  
  
"You all right, Chibi Moon?" Trunks asked his sister.  
  
"I'm all right, how did you do that?" She asked, referring to his energy attacks.  
  
"I can't explain now, we have to find everyone else." Trunks said, grabbing his sister around the waist. He lifted her off the ground and flew into the air after Prince Diamond.  
  
"Hold it!" They heard a voice cry. They turned to see Vegeta on the ground.  
  
"Daddy!!" Chibi Moon cried, seeing Vegeta. She jumped out of Trunks arms and fell into her father's.  
  
"Rini?" He questioned, seeing the girl wearing all pink.  
  
"Uh huh! I'm a Sailor Scout too!" She cried happily. "Are we going to save Mommy now?"  
  
"Yeah," He said, his normal smirk on his lips. "Let's go!" He took off into the air, joining up with his waiting son.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Dad." Trunks said. He had the same set expression on his lips.  
  
"...."  
  
"Are we going to help Mommy?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked.  
  
"We have to save the rest of the scouts first." Vegeta said, holding his daughter in his arms. She didn't know how to fly yet.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Chibi Moon asked, looking up at her father.  
  
"I have an idea." Vegeta said, his smirk growing. Trunks didn't say anything. He and his father were more alike than they wanted to admit.  
  
-Sailor Cosmos-  
  
"You're going to stay dead this time!!" Sailor Cosmos cried, holding up her staff. "Moon Intergalactic Smash!!" Little planets flew from the end of her staff hitting the evil man. He laughed as they hit him.  
  
"Keep it up and maybe you'll actually hurt me." Wiseman said, his evil laughter echoing off the walls.  
  
"Leave her alone." A voice was heard behind her. She turned to see Vegeta standing there. He held Sailor Chibi Moon in her arms and there was a young man with lavender hair standing behind him. He looked like Vegeta, only he had soft blue eyes that made him look less cold. He set Sailor Chibi Moon on the ground and walked slowly towards Wiseman.  
  
"So it's you again, Vegeta," Wiseman said. "You are strong, no where near strong enough to beat me, though."  
  
"I don't have to beat you, just send you back." Vegeta said.  
  
"Send me back?" Wiseman asked, not feeling at all threatened.  
  
"That's what I said, send you back.." Vegeta said, lunging at Wiseman. He knocked the Black Crystal out of Wiseman's hands sending it crashing to the floor. It shattered into thousands of pieces. The bodies of the Sailor Scouts and the Z Warriors appeared on the floor.  
  
"What?" Sailor Cosmos cried, running to her friends. "How did you do that?"  
  
"They were trapped in that crystal ball," Vegeta said, Chibi Moon ran over to her mother, hugging her tightly. "I was with them for a while so I knew where they were."  
  
"Mommy!" Chibi Moon cried, hugging her mother, who was battered and bruised.  
  
"How dare you?!?!" Wiseman screamed. His cape flew off, revealing the face of someone very familiar. Sailor Cosmos gasped at who it was, the one person she didn't see passed out on the floor. He had merged with before he was 'taken' by Wiseman. Darien...  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"Darien?" Sailor Cosmos questioned, seeing her husband's face. "Why?"  
  
"You were supposed to be mine for all eternity. I realize now that I was never destined to be with you like we always thought. Now you will die for choosing him over me!" Darien/Wiseman cried, creating a huge ball of energy between his hands. "You will die, Queen Serenity!!!" He threw the huge blast straight at Sailor Cosmos, who couldn't move in time.  
  
"Mom!!" The boy with lavender hair cried, diving in front of the woman. He fell to the ground in front of Queen Serenity, who was still Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Mom?" She said, looking at the boy. She gasped when she realized the resemblance between him and Vegeta. She fell to the boy's side. She picked up his head, laying it on her lap. "You are my son one day." He opened his eyes slightly, looking up into his mother's big blue eyes. They were the same eyes she was looking into except hers were filled with tears.  
  
"In the future.." He said before falling unconscious. The tears continued to flow down her face, dripping onto Trunks face. Sailor Chibi Moon was behind her, looking down at her brother. Her little brother. Sailor Cosmos stood up, limping slightly. She slowly made her way towards Darien/Wiseman. All of her friends lay unconscious on the ground except for Vegeta and Rini. Vegeta walked over to Rini, picking her up. He stood his ground behind Serenity. He knew that she had to fight alone and the only thing he could do, was protect the rest of them.  
  
"I will not let you win," Serenity said, her eyes narrowing. She lay her hand on her chest, sending pink ribbons surrounding her body. They formed the dress she wore as Queen Serenity and a pair of real wings were on her back. They lifted her off the ground, bringing her closer to Darien/Wiseman. "This is for my friends!!" She cried, holding the crystal above her head. "Cosmic Moon POWER!!" Pink light came out of the crystal heading straight for Darien/Wiseman.  
  
"We have to help." Mars said, trying to stand.  
  
"You're right," Jupiter said, standing. "We have to help the Queen."  
  
"Planet power?" Venus asked, standing also.  
  
"Yes, I think that will be the only thing we can do." Mercury said. They helped the outer scouts to their feet and joined hands directly underneath of Queen Serenity. Chibi Moon ran in and also joined the circle. They closed their eyes and concentrated their powers.  
  
"Sailor Planet POWER!!!" They cried in unison. Their energy gathered in the center and shot up into Queen Serenity's body.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," Queen Serenity said, lowering her eyes to look at her friends. "You are the truest friends anyone asked for." The power of the crystal increased dramatically, heading for Darien/Wiseman. It hit him with such a force that the body of the two disintegrated with the contact of the pure energy of Queen Serenity and the rest of them.  
  
"This can't be!!!" The monster that was Darien and Wiseman cried in anguish. "NOOO!!!!"  
  
"They're gone for good, now we will have peace." Queen Serenity said before fainting. She started to fall but stopped halfway to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity," A voice said. It was the voice of Darien. "You were right, I did love you at one time. There's someone that I have to tell the truth." Serenity floated slowly over towards Vegeta. He put out his arms, holding the woman he loved close. Darien looked towards Rei, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Darien?" Rei asked, looking at the man she had loved for so long.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei." Darien said.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Rei asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I never told you how I really felt. I've been so jealous that I couldn't see straight," Darien said. "I stopped listening to my heart when I found out Serena was the Princess. I loved her long ago, but that all changed in this new life. Rei.."  
  
"Yes?" She asked as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"I love you." Darien whispered, pulling her close in his embrace. He pulled back a little, looking deep into her dark eyes. He leaned closer, kissing her on the lips. So softly, it was almost as if it had never happened.  
  
"I love you, Darien." Rei said.  
  
"I must leave now." Darien said, pulling away from Rei.  
  
"Please, don't leave me!!" Rei called, reaching her hand up towards him. "Come back!!" Rei fell to her knees, tears dripping down her face. "Darien!!!"  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Serenity asked, looking up to see Prince Vegeta's face. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Are you all right, my Queen?" Vegeta asked, his face full of concern.  
  
"Rei?" Serenity said, hearing her friend's sobs. "Rei, what's the matter?!?!" She cried, pushing away from Vegeta. She ran to Rei's side, placing a hand on her friend's shaking shoulders.  
  
"Darien." She whispered. Serenity looked up to see him floating high above.  
  
"Wait!" Serenity cried. "You can't leave Rei again!!" Darien looked down at the woman he had once loved. "Please!!" Serenity cried, tears forming in her eyes. "She's my friend, I can't bear to see her in pain!!" The tears started to fall as she spoke.  
  
"Darien, my brother." A voice said. Serenity and everyone else turned to see Prince Diamond.  
  
"Diamond?" Darien asked, seeing his brother.  
  
"You stay, I'll take your place," Diamond said. "I don't belong in a good place like this. You stay, I'll go and maybe one day I'll meet you again, beautiful Serenity."  
  
"Diamond?" Serenity said, looking at the man that had confessed his love to her with his last breaths.  
  
"I want you to be happy, and I can see that you cannot be happy if your friends aren't," Prince Diamond said. "This is all I can do, beautiful Queen. The one woman I've ever loved, good bye." His body disappeared and Darien floated to the ground, landing next to Rei. His body lay limply on the ground. Rei rushed to his side, picking him up in her arms.  
  
"Oh Darien!!" She cried, bawling on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stroked her head, holding her shaking body next to his.  
  
"Good bye, Prince Diamond." Serenity said, falling to the ground unconscious once again.  
  
"Mommy!!" Chibi Moon cried, running to her unconscious mother's side. Vegeta was close behind her, picking his love up in both arms. "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine, she's just a little tired." Vegeta said. The rest of the Sailor Scouts and Z Warriors stood, slowly walking towards the family. Goku had Trunks's arm around his neck and was struggling to help him over to his family.  
  
"That was quite a fight." Said Goku, laughing. All the others felt their spirits lift as they realized that they had won. The Black Moon Family was gone for good.  
  
Epilogue  
  
-A year later-  
  
"I can't believe it's already been a year since we sent the Black Moon Family away for good." Queen Lita said, talking with the other Queen's from the Inner planets of the Galaxy.  
  
"That was quite a battle," Queen Mina said. "I'm just glad we all survived and Serenity got her memory back."  
  
"Speaking of Queen Serenity, where is she?" Queen Ami said, looking around the huge ball room. "I haven't seen her all night."  
  
"Come to think of it, neither have I?" Queen Mina said.  
  
"Me neither." Queen Lita also agreed.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Queen Rei said, coming up beside the girls. "I'm sure she's fine. It takes us a while to do anything nowadays." She sat patting her stomach. Darien came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek and put a hand on her huge stomach.  
  
"Now you get big and strong for Daddy." He said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but still, she should have been here by now." Queen Ami said.  
  
"It's Serena we're talking about," Queen Rei said. "When has she ever been on time?"  
  
"That's defiantly true." The three girls sighed, sweatdrops appeared on each ones forehead.  
  
"Out of my way!!" A shrill cry rang out through the Ball Room. Everyone turned to see the Queen of Crystal Tokyo flying down the steps in Vegeta's arms. She was hitting him on the head, yelling for him to hurry.  
  
"Meatball head's finally here, but it looks like she won't be staying too long." Queen Rei said.  
  
"Calm down woman!!" King Vegeta snapped, trying to hold the struggling woman still. "You've gone through this before, why is it such a shock now?!?!"  
  
"Is Mommy going to have the baby?" Princess Rini asked, looking up at the Queen's, once known as Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Yes, that's right, Small Lady." Sailor Pluto said, appearing behind the young Princess wearing a long green dress. The fighting couple finally managed to make it out the door then Queen Rei keeled over.  
  
"What's wrong dear?!?!" Darien demanded, dropping to his wife's side.  
  
"It's time!!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "OWE!!" She cried, holding her stomach. "Get me out of here!!"  
  
"Yes dear!!" He said, scooping up the Queen of Mars. She began to shout out orders to Darien.  
  
"Hurry up!!" Rei shouted, grabbing her stomach.  
  
"Those two are one of a kind." Mina said, staring after the two woman.  
  
"We couldn't live without them, though." Lita said.  
  
"That's the truth." Ami said.  
  
"It's kind of hard to believe that she's the one that saved the Universe so many times." Amara said, looking at the girl with two odangos on her head.  
  
"She's a true friend, though." Michelle said, turning to Amara.  
  
"I guess you're right, maybe she isn't such a bad Queen after all." Amara said.  
  
  
So how'd you like it? Was the ending good? Let me know pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Also, the next fic is called "All is Lost" I'll be sending it in as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed. Check out my sites  
  
http://gonow.to/Pokahydee  
http://www.geocities.com/SSJ_Usagi  
  
Je ne  



End file.
